


Captive Angel Naruto Style

by Tepee712



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepee712/pseuds/Tepee712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 11 yrs together, Gaara wants a break. Ino is crushed. Soon, her sadness will turn anger and she will make him regret his leaving until he begs her to take him back! Hetero and some Yaoi from other characters. Warnings will be announced as relevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Plot lines and sex scenes from 'Captive Angel' by Deana James. Characters and settings from "Naruto" belong to: Masashi Kishimoto A/N: Before reading... If for some reason you find you didn't like this story, please post in reviews what turned you off. Each comment and criticism is part of the learning process for a next time. Disclaimer: This story will not be used for financial profit. Characters and settings borrowed from "Naruto" belong to: Masashi Kishimoto. Some scenes and plot lines were used or altered from romance novel : Captive Angel by Deana James 
> 
> Warnings: Hetero,Yaoi, Angst, near death experience, N/C, rape, language, violence. Not suitable for any ages below 18. 
> 
> Pairings: Gaara/Ino, Gaara/Matsuri , Shikamaru/Temari, Naruto/Ino, Sasuke/Naruto, and some more to come. 
> 
> The story starts after 11 years of marriage. Ino is 28 Gaara is 29

_Chapter 1_

 

From the warm darkness that surrounded them, her short breathy gasp gave them away.

 "Gaara," she protested faintly. "If we are too loud…ah, Heero will wake up."

"Come here, puppet." He whispered lovingly his endearment. With a low growl, he rolled over on her, guiding himself in between her legs, pulling her rounded knee up over his hip.

Immersed in his musk cologne scent, she lifted her hips in heated invitation. Her fingernails dug and scratched angry red lines across the back of his contracted shoulders’ muscles.

His eyes, silently worshiping her sexual facial reactions, glazed before he brushed his thumb against her bruised raspberry lower lip. Shortly after, he groaned. His breath dampened her light golden brow, and his lips dropped soft kisses against each of her eyelids leaving a heated trail towards the smooth skin behind her right ear, where he gently nibbled and suckled on her soft spot. She shivered when his teeth grazed her sensitive skin.

"Ah , so good," he murmured silkily as he filled her. His hands cupped her breasts, weighing their double handfuls of firm soft flesh, squeezing and flicking his thumbs over the hardened peaks.

"That’s it love," he encouraged her. "Soft. Warm." The words matched the rhythm of his strokes.

Deliberately, he bit the skin behind her ear and groaned as her muscles convulsed from the small pain. Her hands slid around his neck to clasp him tighter; her thighs hooked above his waist and pulled him deeper into her.

The hard bones of his pelvis pressed down, against her navel and mound. "Gaara" she moaned. "You're hurting…"

His hands wrapped around her silken blond hair and he tighten his grip while crushing his lips against her.

"…Mine," he growled. Like an angry demon, he tossed back his head as he locked his elbows to support himself on his hands. His arms extended at full stretch while he bore down on her as he drove forward harder. "Give in," he prompted. His jaw set in his efforts to check himself.

She rolled her head from side to side on the pillow and arched her back to accommodate him. Perspiration gleamed on her forehead.  She cried out sharply.

"My sweet puppet," he whispered, sinking down, his face buried in the pillow beside her head.  
……

During midnight, the blooming Moonflower's essence lingered in the back of their room by the open window. Perhaps because of the rising gusts of wind, its faint traces were trailing indoors. They brought Ino back to consciousness with memories from her childhood. She could hear the small "pit" "pat" in the background. Good. A little rain would cool things off.

Gaara mumbled something in his sleep before stirring. He slowly pulled back relieving her of his weight. She could feel his passion in her and in between her legs. Her skin felt chilled where his arm and thigh left her exposed.

Outside, the quickening drops of rain spattered against the broad magnolia leaves. With a little shiver, she sat up and reached for the covers pushed carelessly to the end of the bed.

She stared at the window, feeling nostalgic.

"Cold?" His voice came from her back, deep and warm against her skin.

She laid down and turned back into his arms, dragging the edge of the sheet with her. "The rain…"

Rearing up next to her, he glanced at her strangely. "I'll warm you," he mumbled and pushed the sheet away. She gently traced the "love" tattoo on his forehead.

"For heaven's sake," she chuckled softly.

Tempted to respond, but changing his mind, his eyes cleared and he cupped the back of her head. "Kiss me again Puppet."

…...

It was very early in the morning, when her eyes fluttered open. With the sheet tucked decently across her breasts, she watched him put on a fishnet top over his upper body. Her eyes traced all over his marked skin as she remembered last night's loving behind them. It had been awhile since the last time they had sex like yesterday. Maybe too long, if she had forgotten how his muscles and red mane still excited her. Lustful blue eyes followed the small birthmark on his right butt cheek satisfied.

He was taller and only a little bit thicker through the middle than when she had married him eleven years ago. She stirred uncomfortably in her bed at the thought of her own extra flesh.

A tiny frown marred her forehead as she watched him pull his Jounin vest from the back of their closet and on the bed.

"Are you active again?" she hazarded surprised. She definitely would have remembered him telling her that, since last time had been years ago.

Gaara paused in collecting his shaving razors and treasured weapons from his belongings. "Yes." He did not turned toward her. Instead, he glanced at her reflection in the mirror, then looked away when their eyes met.

"Why didn't you tell me? We should’ve talked about it.” Ino sighed. “I'll get ready and walk you to the gate. "

He tossed the items into a bag. "Don't bother.”

She caught the edge of the sheet and sat up. "Why not?"

"Because I’m meeting the Hokage, then heading right out." Taking a deep breath, he turned and took his long red coat from the wardrobe. It was not his best coat, but an old one she remembered from when they met. Back then, it went down all the way to his ankles and had an upright collar. Though now it seemed to only cover him up to his knees and he was missing his gourd.

"Where are you going?" she asked curious.

"To Rock Country."

The simple words stopped her cold. She could not comprehend their meaning. "Rock…Country? For how long?" What could he be thinking of, accepting a long distance mission now? He knew this time of year, was the busiest for the shop, especially with the festival approaching. No, no responsible store owner of any product or size would leave for even a few days.

"A year, maybe two if things get complicated."

Befuddled, she waved a hand helplessly. "But…"

Still avoiding her eyes, he zipped up his vest before plucking her purple silk robe off the chair and tossing it to her. "Put this on and come to the living room, Ino Yamanaka. We have to talk."

He had called her by her given name. He never called her Ino Yamanaka unless she had done something terribly wrong. It was moments like this she wished she had kept up training and developing her jutsus. Maybe along with entering somebody's body, she could someday see into their mind. If only she could tell what he was thinking?

Chills ran along her spine as she heard his steps down the hall, heard him open the door to their son's room, and heard her son's voice. The sheet fell to her waist where she clutched at with both hands, pressing her fist into her midriff.

The clouds still lowered, although the rain had ceased for the moment. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she climbed down from the high bed.

With robe in hand, she moved to look at her nude body in the glass. Hastily, she slid her arms into the purple silk and tied it firmly at the waist. Her lip curled in disappointment as she tried to smooth the material over the bulges of belly, hips and thighs. When she had married Gaara and even after Heero's birth she had been almost too slim. Now she stared at the results of months of neglect after the tragic loss of her baby daughter.

Sighing, she turned her attention to her hair. Her long blonde hair hung down her back in tangles. She reached for her brush from the dressing table, swung the heavy trends to her left shoulder and began to brush it smooth. The loose sleeves of her robe fell back from her plump white arms. Sakura's childhood nickname for her had never been more fitting, she mused bitterly.

A low knock came before she was half finished.

"Yes?"

"Mama?" called the soft, voice of her adored son, Heero, who summoned her. "Father is waiting."

Ino shot a look of pure dislike at the reflection in the mirror before dropping the brush noisily. "Just tell him I'll be right there."

A rubber band would have to do. She searched through the mess in the middle drawer of the dresser until she found a white one. Finally, As she tied her hair in a ponytail, she grimaced at her reflection. Morning was not her best time. With no sleep the night before, she would not have looked beautiful even ten years ago.

Gaara was not in the kitchen, although it seemed he and Heero had already eaten. She poured herself a cup of green tea, carrying it and the saucer into the living room.

"You're slow, Mother," Heero accused rudely.

"Mind your manners," she snapped.

The boy said nothing, but his lip thrust out stubbornly.

"Sit down, Ino," Gaara advised. He rested his hand on the back of the covered sofa.

Her robe fell open, exposing one plump knee as she struggled with the opening and the cup and saucer.

 "Really, Gaara, why all the rushing?" she demanded curiously. "I'm not even dressed."

He watched her grimly as she arranged the robe over her limbs and balanced the teacup in her lap. Yamanaka looked at him uncertainly. "Are we going to argue, Gaara? I'm not in the mood"

He continued as if he had not heard her. "This isn’t working."

She looked at him uncertainly, “What do you mean?”

“Us,”

Ino shot a wary glance at their son, whose dark teal eyes fastened alertly on his father's face. "Go get another plate, Heero," she interrupted.

"No."

Gaara sighed. "Go on, Heero." When the boy had exited, he cleared his throat again. Shoulders squared, chest out, he rocked forward on his toes. "We’re not right for each other anymore."

She took a deep hot breath. The cup rattled in the saucer as her hand shook. She set it hastily aside. "Why would you say that? We’ve scraped along rather well together for the last eleven years. I’ve been a good wife and mother. We have everything that any two people could possibly want."

He shook his head. "You have everything you want, Ino Yamanaka. I have nothing."

"I would not have thought so last night." she reminded him dryly.

The color rose in his lightly tanned cheeks. He took a deep breath. Hands at his side, his head thrown back in a look of stubborn defiance, he announced the words in a stride.

"I am leaving and Heero is coming with me.  Heero is becoming more like you every day, but he needs to grow up and survive as a shinobi. For that he needs to see and understand the world beyond Konoha, beyond the shop."

Ino sat up straighter, staring incredulously at her husband. "He's only ten years old!"

"Exactly. Perfect age for a Genin in a B level mission to- "

"A ‘B’ level mission?!" She shook her head in bewilderment. "Do you hear yourself, Gaara?"

"He’s coming with me" he repeated.

For several slow seconds she stared up into her Gaara's face, wondering when he would give in and confess to be pulling her leg. But she knew that was beyond his personality. That kind of behavior suited Naruto more, her sometimes foolish, soon-to-be Hokage. At the best of times, Gaara would only allow the tips of his lips to curve upwards as he would kiss his wife's forehead.

But he did nothing of the sort. The blood began to pound in her temples.  Desperately, she reached for the handle of the green tea cup in an attempt to raise it to her lips. It shook so badly that the liquid slopped over the rim into the saucer. She set it back down again.

Turning away, Gaara stalked over to the window to stare outward at the dark wet expanse of their garden. "...since the baby died, we’ve both changed."

Her hands were shaking so badly that she pressed them down between her thighs. Her eyes closed briefly as she nodded. Her voice was low. "it’s because I can't ever have any more children."

He turned around. "You don't know that."

"I know," she insisted.

"Instead of grieving and moving on with your life, all you’ve done since then, is to sit inside moping, drinking and feeling sorry for yourself."

"I almost died," she reminded him. He flinched as his own memories of the event surfaced. But he looked at her determined.

"Many women die in childbirth... You survived. As a former kunoichi; death should be expected, it is because we accept our mortality that we strive to live with purpose," he expressed mercilessly. “Yet you fear to live.  To exist for no reason is the same as being dead”

"It's just that I-I can't have any more children," she repeated dumbly.

"I never cared about that."

The tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I care," she whispered

"You have a son." he appealed.

"I'm an only child and I hate it."

His eyes narrowed in anger. "You sit around and cry about the things you can't change. When something does not go your way you break down again."

"I can't help it." Still sobbing, she fumbled in her pocket for a handkerchief. The robe fell open across her knees, exposing her thighs. The handkerchief fell to the floor as she clutched at the robe. Her face, wet from crying, now reddened even brighter with embarrassment.

"You are not the woman I married. She was a spirited and positive kunoichi" In a couple of quick strides, he crossed the room and caught her by the arm. "Up," he commanded.

"No." She jerked her arm away.

 "Yes." Once unleashed, his resentment turned cruel. Catching her under the arm, he pulled her to her feet and led her over to the mirror. "Take a hard look. Are you spirited? Are you positive?"

 Sobbing bitterly, she wrenched herself out of his hands and stumbled away. "How dare you? Why are you doing this!" she yelled.

 Gaara followed her, merciless as the very devil. The resentment he had built up over the past months poured out, despite his watching over her trembling body.

 "All you ever wanted was someone to run your family's flower shop and give you a litter of children. I was a mule half the time and a beast the rest."

 "Gaara…," she pleaded.

But he went on, unstoppable once his feelings were unleashed. "Then when that baby died, you didn't even want me for a beast anymore. Our relationship died with the baby."

 "Gaara!" She glanced hastily around her in a painful discomfort.

 He raised his voice even louder. "I gave up Suna for you, but I am a shinobi. And by Kami-sama, I'm going to live and eventually die from it."

 As he swung away from her, she managed to catch the end of his vest. "What about me?" she whispered hoarsely.

 He looked down at her with a mixture of pity and anger. "You don't need me," he insisted. "Anyone will do. You don't love me."

She gaped at him. "I do, I do." She shook her head wildly. Her fingernails sank like talons into the vest.

He bent to pry one of her hands loose.

"You never did. You only want a man to do your work."

"How can you say I don't love you? After all these years?" she cried desperately as he managed to disengage her hands and drag her to her feet by her wrist.  His kohl-rimmed eyes pierced through her.

"Like I said, we both changed. Where were you these last three years when Heero and I needed you?”

She cried out then and tugged herself away from him. "I was hurt. I couldn't bear to… I didn't think I would ever… You don't understand how I feel."

Icy green eyes froze her on her place. "And you don't care about how I felt."

She huddled on the sofa, her shoulders shaking. The robe had become more disarrayed with her struggles. Her skin was too pale and tiny dimples showed in the flesh of her thigh.  He waited for a minute, staring at her. His lip curled in distaste at her disarray. The coffee table clock stuck the half hour. They both flinched.

She flung up her head to glance at it fearfully, then back at him. He tugged at his clothes. "I have to go." He took a quick step toward the door.

"Wait. Just one more minute. Gaara, listen to me! I lov-" His dispassionate look stopped her. She dropped her hands into her lap and took a deep breath. "Okay. I won't make you late," she breathed. "Only, please let's talk about it when -when the mission is over."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe it’s time, we should both be free to pursue our own paths," he suggested.

"No," she gasped. "No. I don't desire any other path but to be your wife and Heero's… Oh Kami-sama

Heero's mother. Please don't take my baby to Rock Country, Gaara."

"I'll not leave him here to let you turn him into a florist.”

She struggled to her feet. "He can continue training to be a shinobi here in Konoha, just request for him to be reassigned to a new team. He is quick and bright, I'm sure-"

"Ino- my mind is set."

"But he is just a little boy. He might get hurt… He may be used as a target against you, you know how these missions go, and if you are cornered by enemy shinobi-you are not being reasonable. He is still just our little boy…"

"No, I'm not, Mother. I'm older. I am as big as Father was when he was Genin." Heero planted himself into the room and planted himself with feet apart, by his father's side.

"Heero," Gaara put a hand on his son's shoulder. "The adults are speaking."

His son looked up excitedly "Father, I’m ready."

Ino held out trembling arms to her son. "C-come here," she begged.

He stared at her. For an instant, his face crumpled, then he shook his head vigorously. "Dad and I are leaving. I am going with him."

She blinked back new tears. "I know, sweetheart. I know. Your father told me."

"And you’re not mad?"

"N-No. I'm not really mad. I'm just…I'll miss you terribly. I won't see you grow up. You'll be gone for so very long."

"But I'll be learning many new techniques and how to be a man. Father said if I train hard enough I could be a Kazekage like uncle Kankurou." Realizing that his mother was not going to beg him to stay, he relaxed slightly. He pulled his lower lip back in and smiled.

The smile cut through Ino like a knife. The only child she would ever have was smiling his beautiful smile at her. In another minute he would be gone perhaps forever. When he returned, he would no longer be her little boy. But a young teenager. He would be older, taller, his voice might have changed, and his body would have probably lost its little-boy look. And she would not have been with him to see it. She clamped a trembling hand to her mouth.

"Go hug your mother," Gaara bade him, giving him a slight push at the shoulder. "Go on," Gaara said sternly.

"My baby," she whispered and she held him tightly to her with reluctance to part.

"Don’t cry Mama. We'll be back, when did you say, Father? In a year?"

"If all goes well." Gaara nodded, not looking at his wife.

Heero turned back to flash his mother a charming smile. With a smothered cry, she caught him by the shoulder and kissed him hard on the mouth, then on both cheeks.

"Moooom!" He drew back, pushing his small hands against her shoulder. As Gaara opened the door, he dashed through it and out into the hall.

As she pressed her shaking hands to her mouth, she heard her son's shoes thudding down the steps.

"Good-bye, Ino Yamanaka."

She did not answer. She couldn't, the pain in her chest was so great that she could scarcely breathe. She sank back on the sofa, turning her shoulder to him.

Gaara turned and hesitated by the door. His hand gripped the knob and for a second he opened his lips to say something else… but shook his head instead and went out, closing the door silently behind him.  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapter 2 _

_ Flashback - 11 years ago _

Ino was warm enough to barely notice the covers trailing awkwardly between the foot of her bed and the floor.  Possibly another sweltering day in Konohagakure from the looks of it.

It was approximately six in the morning, when the room was brightening from the sunrise. A few of the morning rays were straying boldly through their bedroom window.  They were reflecting against her wedding band creating swirls in the ceiling as she twisted the ring on her finger.

A soft grunt from the left side of the bed reminder her that Gaara was awake as well. They had watched the night hours fade away together, whispering softly about the ceremony, the funny moments at the reception and their hopes and dreams for the future. It all felt unreal for her-to belong to each other now in mind, body and spirit.   For ten years she dreamt of her wedding day and fortunately it went exactly as planned, granted, with the exception of the identity of the groom. 

'I lucked out.' She mused while rubbing her exposed midriff. As a larger rough hand caressed the skin of her arm, she was reminded to thank Sakura for the white open front babydoll set. Gaara certainly enjoyed it.

Laying on his side, Gaara trailed his fingers through her blonde hair and brought her golden tresses to his lips. If he was curious about his new wife's small smile, he didn't show it. 

"Good morning Sabaku no Ino." he mumbled. With his free hand, he cupped her right breast, tracing circles with his thumb and teasing her covered pink peak. He was looking down at her silently, waiting.

She gasped and focused on her husband’s hand instead. Gaara gently squeezed her and leaned in to kiss the crook of her neck then raised himself to drop another feathered kiss on the tip of her nose.  His hand stretched away from her chest to her belly and tightly intertwined their fingers together. When he pulled their hands to his chest, her gaze melted as she felt his heartbeat against her knuckles. The rising pulse served to make her grin wider.

"A yen for your thoughts," he finally whispered surrendering to his curiosity.

Ino took his hand and brought it to her cheek, feeling the tough calluses brush against her soft skin. She shifted over and leaned her head against his chest. His arm surrounded her waist and pulled her closer to his warm body. 

"You know…" her breath caressing his skin, as her eyes glittered with excitement. "It may be too early to tell, but I feel it can happen- we could stay this happy forever." His fingers lifted her chin until their eyes met. His fathomless eyes darkened in response, drawing her further into their depths.

Gaara's deep voice tickled her forehead. "Teach me how to make you happy" he asked in a low raspy voice. His usual inexpressive stare wavered briefly, but Ino knew for that second she felt fear and passion radiating from his gaze.

Her lips parted in surprise; she couldn't remember hearing him express any insecurities before, even when they first started dating. This was a side of her new husband that rarely came out, but if she wasn't already overwhelmed with love, she would have fallen for him all over again. Her silky touch rose to trace the pale plains of his face and to trail over his jaw until their eyes met once more.

"I've never been happier than I am right now." Her brilliant smile blinded him. Gaara shifted closer and his sweet kiss overwhelmed her senses before his teeth tugged gently at her lower lip. Soon their bodies wrapped around each other.

* * *

 

"How is she?" asked Lee, bringing a set of chopsticks with a piece of broccoli to his lips.

Sakura sighed "Better. Heero's and Gaara's photographs are still lying all over the bedroom but she transferred this morning from her bed to the living room, and at least now, only cries when awake," commented Sakura dryly before sipping from her strawberry banana smoothie.

She glanced around at the remodeled Ichiraku. With its infamous popularity, and Naruto's sponsorship, the small stand had prospered enough to add a couple of booths and also a healthy smoothie stand next door. "She is crushed. I think she honestly ignored the signs."

"It is sad to see the youthful fiery passion between two love birds going through such turmoil." Lee glanced at the pink haired beauty across from him. "She's very fortunate to have you there."

Sakura face flushed lightly. In the last ten years, even though Lee had backed down from his passionate pursuit, they both had grown closer. Though his attention before would have grossed her out, nowadays his comments only comforted or made her strangely warm.

"Here is the extra meal-to-go you requested, Haruno-sensei," interrupted a glowing six-month pregnant Ayane.

"Thank you very much, Ayane, lunch was as delicious as always, however please call me Sakura." She smiled before extending her hand to check the chakra signals from the woman's inflated stomach. "Have you been taking the prescribed vitamins?"

As the two women were conversing, Lee's eyes distractedly strayed to his female friend's body. The years have treated his former crush very well. It seemed to have traded all her baby fat for fit muscles and sexy curves, never mind that her legs seemed to stretch for miles. She practically was just as tall as Naruto now, although her 5'9" was still no match to his own 6” height.

He noticed Sakura pink wavy hair was longer and layered, although it was pinned up somewhat with a pen.  _ Probably while she was doing her reports, _ he mused.  _ Hn. it flatters her long neck. _

Ayane grinned and nodded excitedly "So far so good."

"That is what I like to hear… we'll be following up with an ultrasound in your next check-up."

Sakura radiated confidence and joy for life that he still admired. Yet he secretly smiled, for he knew behind this caring, sucker-punching, pink haired medical genius, hid a younger version, still apprehensive about her forehead, her choices and her unstable love life. Not that she would ever ask for his opinion or admit it that she needed advice. He had also gained enough survival skills to know to avoid discussing it.

Ayane thanked Sakura before returning to the kitchen.

In turn, Sakura glanced over to her male friend, who was staring at his meal with a smile. She thought to ask but noticed the time.  "Alright Lee-kun, I have to head back, and this afternoon I’m off to Ino’s. Before I forget, are we still meeting Naruto for brunch tomorrow?

"Ah, unfortunately, Naruto-kun mentioned earlier he is running an errand for Tsunade-sama and will be leaving tomorrow for Suna for a week or two."

"Oh right. I forgot about that. Hm, I was looking forward to your homemade blueberry milkshake. We'll have to reschedule as soon as he gets back."

They said their goodbyes as Sakura checked the time again. She was surprised twenty minutes had already gone by. As small as these breaks were, they gave Sakura her second wind for the rest of the day. Especially this week, between her job at the hospital and her visits at Ino's.

Maybe she would get another smoothie to go.

* * *

 

The blonde woman willed herself to die.

She sat, feeling her heart pound against the side of her chest, wondering when it would stop. Would the next beat be the last? Please, Kami-sama. She could not bear to think about what Gaara had said to her. If she were dead, she would no longer have to think of what lay ahead of her. She drowned out everything and focused on the tick tock sound in the background.

The mantel clock continued to tick, its pendulum swinging back and forth, the only movement in the still room. Several times it chimed, but Ino did not mark the numbers.

The sound was interrupted by the screeching of her entrance door opening. Sakura paused in the doorway, surprised of finding Ino in her robe lying on the coffee table. She could have sworn that was how she left the other woman this morning.

She cleared her throat and waited for Ino to turn her head and acknowledge her. The blonde woman made no such move and remained with her head on the table staring across the room with half-closed eyes. Finally, Sakura spoke up.

"Ino… brought you some food, get up." However she received no response from the other woman.

Sakura walked to the kitchen to leave the food bags on the counter before putting some water to heat for tea. Ten minutes later she poured the tea in a cup full of ice, then took a bottle from a brown paper bag and proceeded in pouring the liquid in the glass. In the living room she found Ino still laying on the table.

"Are you done with crying?" She crossed the room and flung open the curtains before opening the windows. "Some breeze will cool you off and air out this place. You'll feel more like yourself." She walked back to the kitchen and brought the ice tea. "I made you ice tea, strong then doctored with lemon and whiskey." She turned to the blonde woman once more. "Ino?"

The slim pink-haired woman knelt before putting her hand on Ino's shoulder. "Drink."

A deep frown creased Ino's forehead. She shrugged irritably.

"Drink." Sakura lifted the glass stubbornly.

"No."

"Ah, so you can talk, I thought you had lost the power of speech, along with your ability to move. You’ve sat there for so long, I was afraid we would have to bury you with the coffee table." Sakura set the ice tea on the side.

"Go away." Ino mumbled as she shifted.

Irritated, Sakura shoved Ino, with one hand off the furniture, but instead of getting a rise out of the blonde, Ino just laid pathetically on the floor. Sakura huffed.

"Ungrateful punk, after I've been visiting, cleaning and feeding you for the last three days -this is how you act? Sitting around depressed and then kicking me out? I’m about to kick your ass, if you don't get up. I've brought you some food."

After several seconds, Ino's answer was spoken in a strained dry whisper.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well then in that case, drink, Ino." The pink-haired woman moved the ice tea to the coffee table.

Ino set her lips stubbornly and shook her head. "I said, drink it. If I have to tell you one more time, you’ll be sorry."

"You can't tell me what to do… I’m not a child."

"Yet you are sitting on the floor sulking and pouting like a two year old in a tantrum. Drink." Sakura held the glass only a couple of inches from Ino's mouth.

Defiantly, Ino raised tired blue eyes drowned by sudden bright tears. "Sakura, he's gone. And he took my baby with him." Her body was wracked by harsh snubbing sounds that tore out of her throat. The tears spilled from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Sakura had easily heard the same complaint at least a dozen times, and accepted she would have to hear it again.  Rather than responding, she waited, immovable as a stone, holding in front of Ino's eyes the glass of tea that she was expected to drink. The sobs ceased at last.

Ino suddenly realized that she was thirsty. With hands that trembled, she managed to take the glass to her lips. Half-heartedly, she took a sip so small it had no effect on her raw, swollen throat. But when she would have set it aside, Sakura stopped her.

"No. Drink it all."

"No."

"Yes."

"Forehead-girl , I feel… as if I'm bleeding to death. Cold tea won't help."

"It will coagulate the blood from the wound," Sakura insisted.

"Damn you."

"Good." Her lips pulled back in a grin surrounding her white teeth. "Show anger. Feel the pain but don't cry. I think anger will do you good."

"How can I be angry with my son and Gaara?"

But she took another swallow. This time she could taste the whiskey. With a grimace of distaste, she tried again to put it aside, but Sakura closed her long fingers over Ino's and held the glass firmly.

The women's eyes met, clashing stubbornly. Ino's lips tightened.

"Drink, it can only help make you feel better."

With poor coordination, Ino lifted the glass to her mouth again. This time she drained it before setting it aside. Within a minute, the heat from the alcohol overtook her body.

"Good. Now we're going to get you showered and dressed then you can eat supper." Too numbed with sadness to resist, Ino allowed herself to be led to the bathroom.

Sakura turned the water on and checked the temperature before turning around to pull the purple silk robe from Ino's body and guiding her into the shower.

After she closed the curtains, and dumped the robe in the hamper, she sat on the counter while waiting for Ino to finish.

At length, Ino braced her elbow against the wall and covered her eyes with her hand. "Why did he do it, Sakura? I can't understand how I could have done anything so bad that he would have left me and taken Heero, too. I just don't get it."

The pink headed girl, pursed her lips, "You will never understand if you don't stop crying and begin to think."

Ino poured the bath gel on the shower loofah, before sluggishly rubbing it over her body. "That's what he said! He said I cried all the time."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. Then shrugged to herself.

"Ino, make sure to scrub the back of your neck and behind your knees…I don't know… I guess men don't allow themselves to cry, and they pick on others who do. But it isn’t how they really feel. I think sometimes they envy those who can cry."

After a few minutes Ino spoke softly. "He said my grief for the baby wasn’t normal."

Sakura scoffed. "Gaara is hardly the authority on what is normal." She stood up and walked over to sneak a hand behind the curtain and shut the water off. "Get out now, any longer and you'll get sick. You need to dress up and come over to eat."

"I don't want anything, I'm…f….fat." The word came out in a wail.

Sakura wrapped her up in a towel. "That may be true, but don't say it like it makes you disgusting”

Ino continued "No, I  _ am _ disgusting, otherwise why would he have left me?"

Sakura thought about it for a second. "I think he had many other reasons but I don't think your size was one of them."

"Even Heero wanted to go with his father. He didn't want to stay with me, his mother."

Sakura shook her head as she wrapped Ino's hair with a head towel. "That’s normal for boys his age, they always look for adventure and to impress daddy, I wouldn't take it personally."

Head down, bare wet feet leaving footprints across the hardwood floor, Ino stumbled towards the bedroom. "I just want to die."

"Don't talk like that. You have a beautiful home, you are a healthy 29 year old woman, who has a funny, adorable son, with an equally horrible temper." She found an outfit for Ino and put it on her bed.

"Had a son, Sakura, had."

Sakura sighed sucking up the temptation to bump Ino in the head. "I said you have a son. Turn around so that I can help you with this, your food is going to get cold.”

"I can't stand it, Sakura, this quiet empty house…"

The taller woman pulled away. "Then why don't you return with me to the hospital? You know Tsunade would continue your studies and and you could re-start your train to get back into shape."

"No… I just don't think I can do this anymore."

Sakura frowned. "You’ve been a civilian for too long. Too much of the soft life has left you weak."

Ino felt exhausted even before replying. "Gaara says I forced him into civilian life and that is part of the reason he hates me."

Sakura shrugged. "If all you want to do is drown in your sorrows, then go ahead, fall down and die"

"Sakura!"

"Do you know how many patients I've dealt with, that will never see the light of day again, and that can no longer walk, feed themselves or even remember who they are? You need food and to count your blessings."

Ino stood, reprimanded, but followed Sakura along to the dining area and picked lightly over her meal. Sakura made small conversation about the daily gossip as Ino finished her meal. Then afterwards, the blonde woman walked Sakura to the door, as her best friend was retiring for the day.

"You are very fortunate Ino that you are still standing and that all that is physically holding you back is your grief. Go to bed. Once you get stronger you should then deal with your problems." Ino nodded and watched her go.

Before Ino left for her room she served herself a glass of wine and carried the glass and bottle to the bedroom. She sat on the window sill and rested the foot of her glass on her stomach while she watched the sun go down.

Wine certainly did have a way of making things seemed a little better. But only a little. It did not kept her from thinking about her husband though. What could she do to get Gaara back? Her mind twisted and turned like a mouse in a maze.

She had not even had a chance to talk to him. He had done all the talking, all the accusing, all the fault-finding.

Suddenly, she sat up, taking another sip of wine. She had not had a chance to have her say. If she had seen it coming, she would have been ready to dissuade him. He would have had to listen to her and she would make perfect sense of this situation.

Maybe it wasn't too late, to catch up to him. It had only been three days. Her old self would never let anything get in the way of what she wanted, not without a fight.

She would have to get up as early as possible to track them down. Surely if she appealed to Tsunade, the old woman would side along with her, share their destination and encourage her to meet her husband and her child.

Maybe, Gaara would change his mind and let her tag along in their mission, or hopefully by the time she would see him, Heero's constant whining would convince him that he was better off leaving the child with her.

Yes, tomorrow, Ino Yamanaka, would go after her husband.

* * *

 

"No way," said Tsunade.

Ino's eyes bulged at the response.

"What do you mean 'No way' you old hag?!" The older woman's eye twitched.

"What is it with you blonde brats? Watch your manners. I’ve had enough with Naruto, and I'm starting to see where Heero’s getting most of his habits."

Ino willed herself to calm down. "Tsunade, I know my son's faults, but he  _ is _ still a child and that’s normal at his age. I feel that’s more than enough reason for me to go along with them. If this mission is as important as it sounds, Heero will need as much guidance as he can get."

"Ino, I know this must be hard for you, it isn’t easy for a mother to part from her child for such a long time. However, you are not fit to go anywhere in your current state." Tsunade turned to look out through her grand window view. "I would not have believed Gaara if I hadn’t seen so for myself. I believe, you should take advantage of this time to take care of yourself. For the next couple of weeks you should focus on healing and treating yourself. Then come to terms with your priorities and responsibilities for the following year.  But stand clear, I could not request the Kazekage to assign you to the team, when it is obvious that you will become a hindrance to the mission. The answer is no."

Ino's stood deflated with defeat. The older woman's eyes soften at the beaten pose of the younger female. It reminded her of herself at one stage of her life, which she sooner wished to forget.

"Ino…I take my responsibilities as a Hokage and as a doctor very seriously. Please understand, neither of my roles would allow me to give you what you want," she said.  "However, at most, I will grant you an opportunity to say your proper farewells. You two should not have parted on a sour note, especially at the length of this mission. Gaara and the teams will be stopping at Suna for a week for supplies and documents. You can meet him there."

Ino tried very hard not to crack a victory sign. All she really wanted was a chance to reason with Gaara and this more than satisfied it. “I am grateful for your understanding and decision Tsunade-sama. I will do as you say."

"Very well, you will need to be ready to part in an hour. Make sure to join Naruto, since he is also headed there to meet with their Kazekage."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Ino bowed her head, then walked to the door before she was detained.

"One more thing, Ino… Sakura has approached me about the possibility of you returning to your medical studies. I have agreed that we could use as many apt hands as we can. Know that when you are ready, our doors are open."

Ino swallowed uncomfortably and her hand tightened on the knob. She turned while staring at the floor, then proceeded to leave.

Ino went through her wardrobe for twenty minutes, realizing in frustration that for almost three and a half years, she had nothing new to wear. Resigned, she only packed some toiletries, alcohol and water in the hope Gaara did not mind buying her some newer outfits while over there.  Before leaving she double checked her windows and fluttered her curtains shut.

During her walk to the city's gate, Ino ran in her mind different versions of her next encounter with Gaara.  She failed to notice the distracted rushing blond making his way to her. They soon crashed and found their limbs and bags tangled. As she pushed herself from the floor by her arms, she froze when felt something awkward moving between her legs.

"Ano, love the view and and you smell divine, but should we be doing this in public?" asked a blushing Naruto between her thighs. The blood rose to Ino's cheeks as her left eye twitched.  After letting her fist respond, Ino humphed and got up to dust clothes. Her eyes narrowed at the sitting blond male on the floor rubbing the side of his head. “Ah, Ino, a rare pleasure to see you out and about” 

"You are getting worse each year," she dismissed her comment with her business-like tone. "But at least you save me the trouble of finding you. I have received authorization from Tsunade-sama and will be joining you on your trip to Suna."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Is that oba-chan asking you to supervise me? That old woman! It’s not like I'm the one accumulating the drinking and gambling debts!” Naruto stood up, annoyed, and walked to the village's entrance.

"No, I'm meeting with Gaara and Heero there" she confessed, equally annoyed as she followed. 

Naruto stopped, while looking away.  “uh, why?” he asked with feigned curiosity

Ino's eyes glared in suspicion from the blond's back. "You already know why, don’t you?  Gaara talked to you"

"Aww come on Ino-chan, it’s been awhile since we’ve all hung out, but I can tell. Neither of you looked happy" He stopped as he noticed her eyes watering.

Ino shifted and hid her face in a shadow."You knew he was leaving  me…and taking Heero with him."

Naruto eyes widen "Ino…" He approached her and took her hands in his, relieved she didn't resist. 

"I…well, I was there when he accepted to take part of the mission. But this is not permanent. Look I don't understand all the details, but I know Gaara. He is not the impulsive type, and he usually knows what he is doing even if he is not sure how to explain himself. Even if things are not going well for now, I am sure everything will work out."

At her lack of response, he felt the need to fill in the silence. "I know this really isn't any of my business, but maybe this break could be a good thing. You know, a pause from all the arguing?”

Ino jerked her hands away as her chin rose and her eyes narrowed. "You’re right. This isn't any of your business. I will be going with you to Suna to resolve my marriage before my husband leaves with my child for a year. If you don’t take me, I’ll get there on my own."

Naruto raised his hands in front of him in defeat. "No need, you know me, Ino-chan, obsessed with helping others.  It’s fine.  We’ll just have to get to Suna as quick as possible. We will be crossing a long distance in the shortest amount of time. It is about 3 days away on a good week.  I need to know if you are sure you can keep up?"

She stood stubbornly with no purpose to restate her goals or to turn back. Naruto looked unsure but after his short mental debate, he nodded at Ino and checked out her backpack. "Fine, if this is what you truly want, then let’s go.  Glad you packed as light as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ Flashback  _ _ \- Four months ago _

Gaara wondered again why he let Naruto pick dinner, as he greeted the Ichiraku owner for the second time today. "Remind me to introduce you to a new restaurant next time," he mumbled to the blond.

Naruto, having arrived earlier, was already downing his second bottle of sake and third bowl of ramen. He smacked Gaara in the back to keep up with the celebration. "What for? If it is not broken, don't fix it." He concluded his statement with a satisfying burp. 

Gaara grimaced in distaste, but shrugged it off. They were celebrating Tsunade's official preliminary announcement about nominating Naruto to be next in line. His friend asked Gaara to join him to share his knowledge since he was the only other person who could relate having been in that role. Not that there was much Gaara could say since he gave it all up 12 years ago to his brother, when he requested a transfer to Konoha. 

Back then everything was simple, even when he was alone and everyone thought he was a psychopath. When he transferred permanently to the Hidden Leaf Village, he truly believed it was the third happiest day of his life…

"Do you ever miss it Gaara?" Naruto asked, noticing his partner's mood. The silence was normal but his friend seemed more pensive than usual. The blond proceeded. "Does love  _ still  _ conquer all?" 

The redhead frowned to himself while Naruto continued, "I could never see myself ever doing the same" a quick glance to a blank-stare Gaara, made him correct himself. "Not that I’ve ever been in love to know."

His eyes narrowed on his wedding band, and his lips curved in a soft nostalgic smile. "It’s funny that you would say that," he stated, while he twirled the ring on his finger. "You showed me the importance of bonds and the sacrifices we make to protect our precious people." Although he was grinning, the words fell flat in his ears. He finished his drink and looked away. 

Naruto, noticing the mood shift, opted to change the subject.

* * *

 

Ino regretted her choice of footwear within a few hours after setting out.

Narrow stripes of sunlight appeared in between the branches as they crossed from tree to tree. With the day's progress, the heavier her limbs and breath became. On top of it all, she forced herself into a tummy wrap this morning, and it was digging into her skin.  

In the midst of Summer, many of the older female nin requested time off or to be sent to a mission to the coasts since the weather was enough to cause hot flashes. Yet Ino's eyes strayed to Naruto in frustration. The blond man seemed oblivious to the rising temperature. Sweat bedewed her temples and in between her breasts and in more places than what she cared for, yet the male seemed completely fine. Although she glared at him, she vowed not to complain out loud. She had told him she could take it. 

Besides, Naruto already had to stop three times to accommodate her. First, to take back the equipment she was supposed to help carry, then twice for her to catch up and take a break. 

Despite his help, they were behind schedule. The night caught up to them, and they had to set camp.

She was grateful Naruto didn’t blame her and instead continued trying to cheer her up.  Out of gratitude, she shared her packed ice tea whiskey with him, insisting when he talked about about needing to get up early. A half hour later, both inebriated blondes were laughing while reminiscing on their embarrassing missions together.

Half of her regretted that as soon as Naruto brought up  _ that _ incident. The one where he accidentally gave her a golden shower. Naruto had to dodge midway through re-telling to avoid Ino’s shoe.

After a while, all they could hear was the campfire. Ino could tell Naruto wanted to say something, but was struggling with starting. "Come on, Naruto, if you talked about pissing on me, you obviously don’t spend that much time thinking about what to say. Just spit it out."

Even then, he hesitated. Naruto leaned back on his arms, stretching his body. "Just wondering what your plans are when you get there. Are you sure you want to do this?" His cerulean eyes usually full of humor met hers seriously and Ino sobered up, while straightening. 

“Sure know how to kill a buzz,” she muttered. 

“It’s just that Gaara doesn’t make these decisions lightly and if you don’t have a plan-"

“-Naruto, don't," she interrupted, and he stopped noticing the fluctuation in her voice.

His lips tightened and nodded to himself. Then while staring at the fire he changed the topic. "You know, I remember back when you were pregnant with Heero" At her silence Naruto continued "...you were so excited…you reminded me of Lee." 

Ino scoffed before rolling her eyes. "This coming from the hyperactive one…who kept asking to rub my belly."

Naruto made a show of ignoring her comment before moving on. "I don't remember seeing you being sick, or ever complain about the pregnancy. You actually seemed very put together," he added.

After a moment of silence, Ino spoke up. “Sakura was jealous that I had such an easy pregnancy."  Thinking about her son, Ino's eyes softened. "Heero was such a calm baby. Besides the usual kicks, he never troubled his mommy.”

Naruto soon confessed, unsure. "You were the first pregnant friend I ever had... I remember thinking you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen."

Ino's lips parted and looked back at him in disbelief. "Beautiful creature?" Her eyes widen before she covered her mouth, but she still mumbled, "did you... had... a weird fetish for pregnant ladies?" he choked in humor during her statement.

Naruto lifted his hands in defense. "Hey, I was sixteen! And it caught me off guard! I didn’t know how to react to it!" he sputtered. "If you go prancing around glowing, and your belly was big and full of life, any normal teenager-" The more he talked the louder Ino laughed. "Alright! I blame Kurama. I think he was definitely influenced by your pheromones." He gave up, amused, before adding. "But it was nothing compared to when I saw you breastfeeding Heero for the first time."

"Okay, Naruto, that's... you have a problem-" 

"-No, baka, listen to me, I'm trying to finish my point!" he said in full blush. "I wasn't focused on you... I was focused on Gaara" At Ino's look, Naruto hurried to clarify "he was standing there, and I didn't recognize him. He...he was so happy. A complete 180 of who he was when we met." 

Ino’s head lowered until, her bangs falling on her eyes. "Yeah, well, we  _ were  _ truly happy..." she said hesitantly, "until I fucked it up and killed our second child."

Naruto got up and knelt next to her. "Ino... nobody blamed you for what happened."

Ino turned to the male blonde. "Not out loud, but Gaara did, and you probably did too…You probably supported Gaara in his decision to leave me, didn't you?" She looked away from Naruto's hurt reaction.

Naruto reached out for her shoulders with both hands. "Stop it!" He jerked her once to get her attention. "Ino you’re important to me too! I only wanted the best for  _ both _  of you..." When she didn't respond, he sighed before getting up. As the embers of the fire were dying, he looked away from her. "We should call it a night..."

Ino agreed to let it lie. She stood up and winced at her sore feet. "I'm sorry," she apologized to the retreating man but she needed him to understand. "Naruto…I don't want to lose them," she said full of emotion.

Naruto stopped without turning. "I know."

While Naruto snored away, Ino stayed awake, thinking of the past.

* * *

The next morning had a groggy Ino trying to wash her face with a bottle of water from her backpack. She was already in a bad mood at forgetting her concealer, she now had to suck up the dark bags under her eyes, but she found herself glaring again at the happy-go-lucky blond male.

"Ready?" Naruto inquired innocently. She got up and adjusted the mid body wrap and her clothes before nodding. As she winced with each step, she was hopeful they would make better progress today.

By the end of the day, she wondered if she should have just stayed sleeping. Despite that she was a little bit more used to the strains, midway the body wrap was constricting her. She was sweaty, disgusted and distracted with rehearsing her words for Gaara. She had failed to notice a dislocated branch and landed awkwardly on the ground- correction- wet ground. She groaned and tried to get up, just to bite her lower lip and swallow a painful gasp.

Naruto dropped the bags to the side and squatted by her to extend his tanned hand. She accepted, embarrassed. She knew if she had been in better shape this would not have happened. Didn't Asuma stress out the need for stretching before any strenuous physical activity? Even the fresh-from-the-academy genin knew that. When she put pressure on her injured leg, she hissed and dropped back on the mud.

Naruto, confirmed with her which leg hurt and then removed the shoe to inspect it. The ankle was twice as swollen now, and tinted blue. "Is it fractured?" he asked, since she was the better expert on first aid.

She yelped when she tried rotating it. "…No, just sprained it." Naruto nodded and with a few hand signals created a couple of clones to carry their equipment, then offered his back to Ino.

"Get on."

She was mortified. "No Naruto, I can’t-"

"—it's okay Ino-chan, this is just additional training for me. What kind of a Hokage can I ever be, if I can't even offer a ride to a piggy back once in awhile?" Ino glared at him. 

“I know you meant to say piggyback ride,  _ right _ ?” she added tightly. Naruto nodded with an apologetic smile.

Ino shook her head in resignation. "I doubt that is one of the up-coming Hokage's listed duties. I think you just want to feel the body from your childhood fantasies." Naruto turned, shocked, until he saw her shit-eating grin. His cheeks tinted red when Ino hooked her rounded thighs on his hips. His hands reached back to shift Ino higher and ended cupping her ass instead. The bump on the top of his head that followed was expected.

"Tch, I swear you spend too much time with Sakura-chan," grumbled Naruto. Once her body was settled against his, he willed his blush away. "All right, let's go."

Thanks to Naruto's stamina, they made much better progress for the remainder of their trip. At this rate, they would be at Suna before the end of the week.  

A few hours in, Ino shifted gingerly on Naruto's back, blowing her bangs of her face. Her throat felt dry as a bone and extremely hungry because she refused to eat, despite Naruto's protests. Until she was as thin as when Gaara met her she would not eat again, except to prevent fainting. She was already conscious enough having had Naruto carry her more than 2/3 of the way. At the thought of snacking once she made it to Suna, her stomach growled against Naruto's back. The male blonde frowned and stopped, putting her carefully down and refused to go on further unless she would eat one of his energy bars.  

Determined to get to Suna as soon as possible, Ino reproachfully ate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_ Flashback - 10 years ago _

Ino realized, not long after the wedding, how Gaara struggled at being understood by others.  He wouldn’t talk about it out loud, but she could feel his energy changed whenever they were not alone. Also, it wasn’t hard to notice strangers’ stares. Although Gaara never really talked of the past in Sunagakure, Ino knew it had been pretty dark before he transferred. From what little she had gathered from her friends, she could see why people felt that way, especially prior to her husband meeting Naruto.  

However, after Gaara’s  _ re-birth _ , as Kankurou would joke about, it was still challenging for him to connect.  Even Sunagakure citizens, who were warming up to him, kept their distance when Gaara’s face was hard to read.  Which was most of the time, especially now.

If anyone walked over by them, Gaara would have stood out as the emotionless man reading the grave marker uninterested.  They would have missed the small tremor from his pants’ pockets, or the subtle hint of pain in his kohl rimmed eyes. People never seemed to take the time to observe the depth of her husband’s mannerisms.

Her hands were resting over her eight-month pregnant belly. Gaara’s hauntingly beautiful aqua eyes seemed to be looking past the grave into a former memory. She approached him gradually, slid her hand in his right pocket and interlaced their fingers. She leaned against him, and tilted her head to add her weight to his shoulder.  

If they had been in the comfort of their home, she would have wrapped herself around him, until every inch of her front was covering Gaara’s. She wanted to keep him safe, which may sound ridiculous for the man with the ultimate shield, but the sand was useless against his emotional scars and childhood ghosts.   

They stood quietly still until Gaara broke the silence, his eyes never breaking contact from the ground.  “I never had a fatherly role model.  The closest was my uncle.” he stared at the marked grave. An empty one created out of courtesy, since at the time, there had been no body left to bury. Ino bit her lower lip while squeezing Gaara’s hand. “I may never know what it means to be a good father.” 

Ino reached with her free hand, taking Gaara’s empty one and placing it on her stomach. “You already are.” Her chin rose to caresses his jaw before her lips brushed against his. Their small moment was suddenly interrupted when they felt the baby’s kick. Ino chuckled. “See?  He knows already how much you love him. He can’t wait to meet you.”  

After a few seconds, Gaara closed his eyes, but did not move away.  His hand caressed her belly. He kissed her forehead in gratitude. Ino was his anchor to the present and the future, and he promised himself never to forget how lucky he was to have her in his corner. To have her understand him like no one else could.  His eyes opened from sensing a new presence and the awkward tension emanating from his wife’s body. He relaxed once he noticed the familiar chakra. 

A few feet away from them, with a bouquet of flowers, stood a former student of his. The only one who ever dare to request him as her instructor.  _ Matsuri. _

* * *

 

A milepost pointed the way to Sunagakure - ten miles away. Ino adjusted herself carefully on Naruto’s back. Her legs ached, especially the one she sprained and her butt felt sore. It was surprising that the only thing that didn’t hurt was her head. Despite their drinking last night, she felt more clearheaded than she had in months. That had to be a good sign.  

Ino would get Gaara back. He would recognize her efforts and see how dirty and hurt she was and realize the depth of her love for him. He would kiss her and hold her against him. Heero would be happy to see his parents reunited.  

As the sandy path became more crowded, she felt anxious to see her husband again.  She leaned to asked Naruto urgently to increase his pace. The blonde male seemed tired, but at her tone, with a muttered “Yes, master” he attempted to speed up.   

Greatly was her excitement, she missed Shikamaru and Temari’s place on the way, where they usually stay when Gaara and her would visit. She held on to Naruto with one arm, as she reached with her free hand into her pocket to pull out a handkerchief. She used it to wipe the sweat off her neck. They were going straight for the Kazekage’s headquarters. Primarily for Naruto to check in with her brother-in-law since they were arriving late.

She questioned whether or not she should ask Naruto to stop in a public bath first for access to the showers, to be able to refresh herself before meeting her family, but her eagerness would not let her wait. Ten minutes later, thanks to Naruto, they were walking into the Kazekage’s office where a focused Kankurou was reviewing some documents.  

It was strange for Ino to see her brother-in-law working this seriously. She was impressed with how mature he looked.  The Kazekage, was one of those few people, that you wouldn’t automatically pinpoint as someone with power because of their personality. She used to compare him to Kiba, when she and Gaara would discuss his brother’s behavior towards women.    

It wasn’t that he was sexist or a womanizer perse, but he did have some old fashioned beliefs - one of the reasons why Kankurou and Ino weren’t always in the best of terms. They disagreed on female shinobi roles and the partnership between the two hidden villages, but they managed to get along well enough. When Shikamaru joined the Kazekage’s family and became a tactician for Kankurou, his behavior improved, though he would still sometimes get on her nerves. Not that it had matter much lately, the last time they seen each other was about two years ago.     

“Naruto, glad you decided to arriv-” Ino smiled as he looked up and his eyes widen in surprise. “Ino, I didn’t realized we were expecting you as well.”  Naruto walked over to one of the chairs and released Ino carefully into it.  The reception was a little lukewarm, but her brother-in-law did seem distracted. 

Naruto groaned before turning to the other male. “Ah, well there was a change of plans, and we had to make some adjustments along the way,” the blond male mentioned while stretching his back.  

Ino watched Naruto stretch with some guilt, but reminded herself why she was there. “Kankurou, sorry for crashing in, it really looks like you’re busy. I don’t mind catching up with you later, but could we know where Gaara is staying?” 

Kankurou’s eyes met Naruto before he looked at her. “Gaara should be arriving within the hour.  As a matter of fact, why don’t you wait for him here?”  He noticed how she was gingerly touching the floor with one of her legs, and connected the dots. “Should I send over a medic?”  Naruto agreed, while Ino swatted him off with her hand. “Nonsense, I’ll be fine, Naruto and I can go meet with Gaara wherever he is at.”  

Kankurou straightened his back and adjusted his outfit. “Actually, Naruto and I are overdue in discussing some pressing matters. Be patient Ino and I am sure Gaara will be here soon enough. If you excuse us, we will be meeting with the council. Naruto” 

Naruto couldn’t catch a break soon enough.  He nodded to Kankurou and flashed Ino a look to behave while he followed the Kazekage out the door. Ino was affronted by Kankurou’s tone, that seem to imply that she was an impatient child. “I’m his wife, I’m sure he would be happy to see me,” she muttered to herself, while taking the time to test her ankle and grimace in pain. Maybe she could sit and rest her leg for a bit.  

Fortunately, it wasn’t long before she heard a familiar young voice. "Pranks and training are both annoying," said her little nephew Shikadai, as he and Heero walked in the office.  Ino brightened at the sight of her son

“Ma-Mother!” Heero straightened instantly, his face spreading with a smile. He moved away from the entrance and trotted towards her to give her a hug before noticing her carefully shifting her leg.  “Are you hurt?” he asked with that sweet voice of his.  Ino reached for him and pulled him into a hug as her eyes watered.   

She tried to reassure him. “No love, I just had a little accident, nothing serious.” She pulled back and used her fingers to push his hair back. Already her baby and Shikadai, were pre-teens. Shikadai walked over with his hands on the back of his head, so much like Shikamaru, she felt nostalgic. “Hi Auntie Ino.” After nodding, she pulled both boys into another hug. “I already missed both of you so much and you haven’t left yet.” Both boys squeaked from being squished against Ino’s chest and quickly moved away.  

“Mother you smell dusty.” 

Ino chuckled and looked up hoping to see a familiar red. “Is you father coming with you?” Her brow furrowed as she noticed that along with the boys a beautiful brunette kunoichi walked in. She registered immediately who this was. The brunette, equally startled at seeing Ino, seemed to recover fast enough.  

“Oh yes! Oneesan Matsuri is our new team leader, she is going to be training Shikadai, Moriko and me during the trip” Ino’s face soured.   _ She is going?  _ She struggled in an attempt to get up while avoiding putting pressure on her injured leg.  

Heero and Shikadai took a step back, “uhm, mom, you need a bath” Ino nodded absently as her gaze narrowed on Matsuri.  The brunette had her chin up and seemed to be overly interested of the Kazekage’s desk as if she was hoping he would magically appeared on the chair.  Her eyes would flicker over to Ino before shifting away. Despite that motion, she stood still in her charming, diminutive figure.  

Ino’s heart sank. Not only was Matsuri graceful and young but her waist couldn’t be wider than sixteen inches. “I did not realized you were going as well Matsuri” she began lamely.  Her lips felt so dry she felt them crack as she said the words.  

“Yes well, the Kazekage appointed me to make sure to support Gaara’s needs.” she said shortly.

_ I bet.  _ Thought Ino bitterly taken back by the younger woman’s defensive tone and by using her husband’s name so casually.  “How does your boyfriend feel about that?  I heard you had been in a committed relationship within the last two years.  I hope he didn’t dump you because of this trip.  Long distance relationships can be very strenuous for a young couple” 

Matsuri’s expression soured more if it was possible “Yes well, we are still together, but haven’t had a chance to talk since he left for a mission a few months ago.”  

“How unfortunate that work must come between you. Although serving your country is a much more nobler reason than something more… personal” Ino’s blue eyes flashed as she raked Matsuri from top to toe.  The younger woman looked away while licking her perfectly kissable lips.  She was getting more and more in Ino’s nerves.   

Matsuri reciprocated Ino’s stare with a look of extreme dislike of her own. “You are right, my service for my village would exceed  _ anyone’s _ relationships or insecurities. I take my mission very seriously and personally guarantee, Gaara will finally have someone reliable by his side to train and take care of his son. Have a good day” she added sternly before turning around to exit the door.

_ Bitch.  _ Ino turned away with hands in fists.   She missed Gaara entering and awkwardly bumping into Matsuri. Matsuri gave Gaara a pitying look before walking away.  

“Ino” A tired Gaara asked sternly “what are you doing here?”  

Her lips almost pursed in anger. She looked away while trying to calm down, except that it wasn’t working. This was not according to plan.   

“I traveled all this way with Naruto to meet you.” She stated automatically while her fingers were shaking as she moved them to brush her long bangs off her face and behind her ear. 

“I see that” Gaara said before clearing his throat. “But I don’t understand why.”  He noticed Heero and Shikadai standing quietly observing them both.  “Boys, go check in with the Kazekage.  Their meeting with the council should be finishing soon.  Ino let me walk you to your inn, you must be tired.” 

“I don’t…” Ino took a step back and bit her lip in pain, at the pressure on her injured ankle. “I don’t...have a room.” Gaara was distracted enough not to notice her moving her leg carefully.  

Unsurprised at her lack of preparation, the redhead nodded. “That’s fine, I think Shikamaru and Temari would be okay to let you stay unexpectedly.”  

Ino’s jaded blue eyes met Gaara’s aqua. “I thought I would stay with you.”

His face reddened as he raised his voice to make sure she would understand.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea. You will be more comfortable at Shikamaru’s.”  He came forward to put a hand under her elbow. 

Ino pulled away as if he burned her and cried out when her ankle gave up on her.  Gaara muttered a swear in surprise as he dashed forward to catch her.   

He realized she was favoring one of her legs. “What happened?” He asked as she avoided his gaze.   Settled her against the chair and kneeled infront of her foot.  As she cried out again when he removed her footwear, his eyes narrowed concerned and carefully revealed the swollen limb.  He gently inspected the ankle, before raising his sand to form a makeshift cast around it. “You are hurt, puppet”. 

Ino leaned forward and swatted his hand away from her foot. “Don’t call me that.” High color had rushed into her cheeks; her whole body was stiff with righteous indignation. Her breath came short. At his wounded look, some of the negative energy released from her body. She uttered softly, “why is she going in my place?” 

Heero who had hesitated leaving, spoke up hoping to reassure his mother. “Mother, I told you Oneesan Matsuri is going to train us and take care of our injuries. So you don’t have to worry about me at all. Father said she will turn us into fine shinobi”

A thousand images flashed in Ino’s brain. Her hands tightened again in fists. It was as if someone had bombed and collapsed a water dam of emotions.  “You are wrong if you think I am going to stay here like an ignorant wife, while you leave my son in that slut’s care” Ino jerked from the chair to hit her husband while forgetting about her injured leg. Gaara’s sand rose to protect him, but she still slammed her fists against it, even as she cried in pain. Gaara did his best to grab her arms and lift her up to stop her from hurting her leg further.  

“Ino!”he grunted confused. “ Settle down, and remember where you are”

“You asshole, I remember very well where I am”

“Mama!” Heero cried out concerned.

Gaara twisted her body away from him.  Giving him enough time to take her chair and lift her legs from the floor.  As he felt her ragged breathing against his chest, he now noticed his son and nephew watching them in amazement. Cursing deeply, he mutters in her ear “Ino Yamanaka! I do not know what got into you, but you are scaring the children.” 

Ino took heavy breaths, in an effort to calm down against Gaara, and responded in a restrained tone. “ _ Now _ you think of them as children, but you are willing to take them to watch people die. You are a hypocrite.”

An alarmed Heero turned to Shikadai and swiftly back from one parent to another.  “You won’t change your mind about us going on the mission, will you, Father?”

“Go, before I do.” Gaara commanded while still wrangling Ino. Heero gave a last pleading look to his father before pulling Shikadai with him out the room.  

Once the door shot close, Gaara eased his hold on his wife, but did not remove his arms. “Be very careful with what you say next Ino. You don’t want to regret it later on.”

Ino’s shrugged his hold off her and twisted towards him. "Dear wife, I have been very unhappy as of late." She paraphrases his words mockingly. “I think we need some time apart to pursue our own desires. I am going on a mission with our son, but you can’t come... because I need space in my bed for Auntie Matsuri” 

Gaara’s jaw tensed, then shook his head. “It is not what you think, you are misreading the situation, because you are obviously tired from the trip over”  

“You are wrong.  I am angry about how blind I’ve been, wondering on the way here what could I possibly say to fix our relationship, when you already moved on.”  Gaara’s skin went from pale to red.   

“Damn it, Ino! It doesn’t matter if it’s true or not what I say or do. You are the one who already made up her mind!” He added agitated. “We agreed to take time apart, because  _ you and I _ are not working together. It has nothing do with anyone else. Before you start accusing learn to take responsibility for your actions.”

Tears were very near the surface again as anger began to give way to sadness and exhaustion. “I came here ready to do that.” Ino swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. “I came to be who you want me to be”

“That is not the point, Ino”

“I love you Gaara, I meant it eleven years ago, and I do still now. Above everything else, including the flower shop or Konoha.” She got off his lap and slowly knelt on the floor. “I swear I am willing to change.  Do you want me to be happy and start training again? I am willing to take Tsunade’s offer. I am willing to diet to lose the weight. Do you want me to take over the shop while you become an active shinobi? I can do that, I am willing to follow you to Rock country for two years.  I feel I can do anything if you are there to support me.” She looked up to read his face, her blue eyes soft with pleading.

Gaara released an exasperated breath. “Puppet” His eyes traveled over her, but were not really seeing her. It was as if all he could focus was on the past, on all the times he had been there, and nothing had changed. “Don’t, that...that’s enough” he said softly.

Her hands griped the material of his pants. “No! it’s not nearly enough. I …” She breaks eye contact to stare beyond the floor. “...On the way here, I rehearsed everything I was going to say to you. The promises I was going to make.” She used the couch to prop herself up while still looking away. Her chin jutting forward. In that moment she had gained strength and some self control.

“I thought about it, and acknowledge that you are right to be mad at me. I disappointed you in many ways.” She caught her reflection on the Kazekage’s window. “I allowed myself to become weak. Fear of death and dying - our baby daughter and my own- made me a coward.  I almost drowned myself in self pity”

Gaara sat still uncomfortable in the presence of her unexpected honesty, at a loss of what to say, he pressed his lips together solemnly.  

“I cried myself thinking about how you must have suffered, how lonely you have to have felt these last two years while I shut you out. I knew you were trying to help me, but I needed time.” She laughs at herself in self-deprecation. 

“On the way here I kept painting fantasies of how …of how you would forgive me and kiss me, and change your mind about taking me with you.” She gritted her teeth until the muscles beneath her jaw strutted.  “You would have laughed to see me”

“I would not have laughed” Gaara denied stepping towards her.

“Come on, Gaara, the thought of your old fat wife, spraining her ankle on a puddle of mud, while crying and hoping that you would still love her. Even I find it funny”

He met her eyes while stressing. “I would  _ not  _ have laughed” He surprised himself by the intensity of his statement before breaking eye contact. 

Ino searched his face for any sign of softening of acceptance. But instead Gaara stirred restively. He looked away exhausted. “This conversation is not going anywhere, I wish I felt differently, but I stand by what I told you then.”

Ino felt a void opening beneath her heart. It didn’t matter what she said, he remain cold and immovable. It was over. Pain and humiliation cut thru her, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.     

Gaara watched her struggled heroically for enough control to not break down in front of him. “Ino…”

Her pride surfaced for a moment and she stopped him with a slashing motion from her hand.  

“You are right, there is no point, nothing I say will change the fact that it’s over”

“I did not say this had to be a permanent separation Ino, I just-” 

“-Spare me the sap, I get it. It’s too late, you are not interested in whether or not I can change. You want to leave me for two years, maybe forever, so what is the point in delaying this further? I’ll stay overnight in the inn and tomorrow morning, I will take Heero back home with me.”

Gaara’s eyes moved dangerously “that’s not happening Ino”

“It is happening, just because you are done with me, doesn’t mean you get to take my son away as well. With him at Konoha, you can continue exploring all the pleasures of your mission at your will, for however long you want.”

“That is enough Ino Yamanaka.” He came towards her with menacing movement. “I am warning you”

But she wasn’t deterred. Refusing to look at him any further, she turned and limped to the door. His voice followed her. “I am not going to let you take Heero to turn him into a florist.”

She drew herself haughtily “Try and stop me. My father was a florist and he was twice the shinobi you’ll ever be.”

With those words she left him, the door slamming behind her.  


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Flashback  - 10 Years ago

After they confirmed by meeting each other’s eyes that they had not misheard, Chouji and Shikamaru turned back to stare at their former teammate.  

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” Asked Chouji. 

A radiant, free of make up Ino, sat across from them, laughing at their expressions.  She laid against her husband’s side and with her feet on the couch. She was wearing presumably Gaara’s tshirt as it hanged loose on her shoulders, along with pajama pants. Gaara’s arm wrapped around Ino and rested comfortably by her side while rubbing her stomach. Ino was swollen enough to almost hold twins, but the couple shared excitedly that it would be a big healthy baby boy. You wouldn’t be able to tell the extra weight bothered Ino though. She was the epitome of comfort, lightness and ease.  

“I was telling Gaara how much I missed my boys and wondering if you were getting enough food and sleep. You’ll be staying overnight, right?” 

Chouji was still wondering if they were in an alternative universe, Shikamaru nodded and clarified. “Ah well, I can only stay until tomorrow, I need to head back to Suna in the morning. Temari hasn’t been feeling well lately”

“I am sure you will have nothing to worry about once you get there” The couple exchanged a secretive glance. Shikamaru was going to ask her what she meant, when she suddenly jerked forward.

“Oh!” Ino said while holding her stomach. 

Her two teammates tensed, while Gaara’s face was covered by the Suna newspaper Shikamaru brought him. Ino twisted towards her two teammates. “I forgot I also put appetizers in the oven.” 

Chouji released his breath, while Shikamaru tried to get up, “No, Ino, I’ll get it, just tell me where it is”  

Ino slapped his arm. “Don’t be silly, you are our guests.  Ah, Gaara, love, could you please show Shikamaru and Chouji their room, so that they can take their jackets and stuff there? Do you guys want anything in particular to drink?” She asked while pausing by the kitchen door.

Gaara put the newspaper down, and both him and Chouji stood up next to Shikamaru. 

“Water,”

“...Yes, eh water is fine” they said awkwardly. 

She smiled again. “I’m just so happy to have my three favorite boys, well, soon to be four, in one room. Feel free to take a nap until dinner's ready” she added excitedly before heading to the kitchen.  

It wasn’t long after they were on their way to their rooms, that Chouji insisted in asking for Gaara’s secret. “What did you do to her?” Chouji asked amazed. “she is actually...  _ nice” _

The redhead didn’t respond with anything but a smile, which surprised them more. Gaara walked forward to show them to their room but used his hand to stretch and rub his other arm. 

“It’s good to hear that everything with the pregnancy is going smoothly” Chouji added as a sidenote.

“Ah yes, Sakura reminds us how lucky we are. Ino may be a little bit overdue but she doesn’t believe it will need to be induced.”

He showed them the guest room, and they both stopped by the door. “I’m impressed”said Chouji, while Shikamaru observed. “You seem to be handling this very well considering it's your first one, I would have expected anyone else to be freaking out right now”

Gaara nodded and sobered up, then looked over towards the kitchen area before he glanced at the two men pointedly.  He led them further inside the guest room. Then once he knew they were out of sight his shoulders dropped and he responded “Have you seen the size of my wife’s stomach? Of course, I’m freaking out.” He said out of character.  

“I usually don’t sleep well, but these last few months it’s been worse. I can’t remember what I’ve done this morning...The only thing that keeps me going, is that Ino seems to be sleeping better than ever, and that it has taken this long for that baby to be born.” He pulled back and at their confused expression he tried to clarify. “I was premature, and my mother’s body couldn’t handle the birth…” 

His eyes were looking in the direction of the kitchen. “Sakura said Ino is strong and that the baby is developing healthy. I don’t know.” Straightening up, Gaara looked at both of them seriously. “Anyway… I appreciate it if you don’t share this with her.”

The other two men’s eyebrows rose, as they got an unexpected response from Gaara; never mind the honesty, it was probably a longer response than all their conversations combined, together or individually, since they met him.  

“She is sleeping better than ever?”  Shikamaru asked curiously. Gaara nodded. “She used to be more of a light sleeper, but now days, she sleeps so soundly, she even snores.” He adds with another tired smile before rolling his shoulders. “Feel some of the weight has been lifted off my shoulders- Thanks guys. I should go check on Ino”

_ How troublesome. _ Once Gaara leaves, Shikamaru and Chouji start settling their bags in the space. Chouji paused and looked up to Shikamaru. “Ino snores?” 

Shikamaru shook his head. “Both are sleep deprived and trying extra hard to reassure the other.” Chouji took in Shikamaru’s observation. “Ah, that explains why they are acting so weird.”

Then as an afterthought the larger man added “if Ino is this nice when she is tired, we should probably come over once the baby is born”

* * *

 

Ino was a mess. When she tried to get out of bed the next morning, she found she could not move. Her ankle still in Gaara’s cast was sore; her muscles frozen and her feet blistered. Her shoulders were stiff from holding on to Naruto, and the back of her neck was sunburned. The waist wrap had been so tight around her skin that there was a twelve-inch band of fiery prickly heat underneath her breasts.  

Only by the most agonizing efforts she crawled out of bed and staggered a few feet across the room to call the staff. The message sent with the inn staff for her husband, demanding that he bring Heero to her, was ignored. When a different staff brought her a tray of food at lunch he did not give Ino any information at all.  

As the day progressed and no one came to check in on her, it added to her depression.  She was crippled, her clothes raggedy, couldn’t get a hold of anyone, and even forgot to bring money to cover the inn’s bill. She had been naively thinking she would be with Gaara and that he would have taken care of the details.

Memories of her friends’ words ran through her mind. They all probably suspected, or known of Gaara’s woman. Yet they had not warned her, not given her even a hint. She cursed them all in her mind for their cruelty.

When she managed to drag herself out of bed, she filled the bathtub with warm water and asked the staff to pick up her laundry. She heard a choked giggle and avoided the look the female maid gave her when she picked up Ino’s waist wrap and guessed the reason for the slit on the back seam.  

Ino flushed with frustration as she sank lower into the tub. If she never ate again, she was going to get her figure back. Matsuri’s sneering and the amused staff were the last straw.  

At last, dried and dressed in clean pressed clothing, she felt slightly human again. With arms so sore she could barely raise them above her head, she unbraided her hair and began to brush it. The task was exhausting and tears stood in her eyes when the brush encountered the tangles and snarls. It had not been taken down since Sakura braided it four days ago.  

Her hair was so long but she couldn’t bare to cut it. In the happier days of her marriage, Gaara had loved to spread it over her body hiding everything but the tips of her breasts and her long white limbs.

If Gaara could see her now, what would he say? Matsuri’s hair was a rich mahogany color and at shoulders length. Maybe that is the style Gaara preferred now? Flinging down the hairbrush annoyed, she covered her eyes with her hand. Had she really been such a terrible failure of a wife to him?

Stifling a sob, she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the heel of her hand. There was no point of playing the blame game right now. Her main concern was Heero. Under no circumstances could she allow Gaara to leave with her son in the care of  Matsuri.

Gritting her teeth, she rose and prepared herself mentally to meet him again. 

It was mid-afternoon, when she finally left the room. In order to go down the stairs, she had to hold on to the bannister with both hands. She stepped down with her better leg while putting pressure on her hands to hold her weight and relieve the leg with the cast. At last, she drew a deep breath, removed her hand from the newel post, and managed to walk almost normally across the lobby to the desk.  

“What room is assigned to Sabaku no Heero?

The clerk was the same one who had she sent her first message. “I… that is, we have no one registered by that name.” 

She tapped one finger imperiously on the scarred cypress desk. “Of course he’s not registered. He is staying with his father, Sabaku no Gaara. However, you cannot have so many small boys staying in this inn that you would have trouble remembering the room.”

“We have no one registered by that name, either”  

A dark premonition rose in her brain. “What?” Her clear voice sank to a hoarse whisper.

“They are no longer staying here. They paid their bill and left.”

“Where have they gone?” The man met her eyes then, his face expressionless. If he knew the right of her story, he gave no sign. “I believe they left for their mission….”

Ino swayed where she stood.  “How long ago?”

“I’m not sure” Ino struck the desk with her fist. “Damn it! When?”

“An hour ago” 

She turned away from the desk, her mind in turmoil. Straightening her back and assuming her haughtiest expression, she turned back to the clerk. “I am sure you are already aware that my brother-in-law is the Kazekage, are you not?” “Yes, Ma’am”

“Then I demand that you secure transportation for me to meet with the senior council, now!” The clerk stumbled over his own feet as he spun away and raced for the door.  

When Ino arrived to the Kazekage’s headquarters, she went straight to the floor of the council.  

“Excuse me, ma'am.  You, you can’t go in there! Our senior council is a very busy man.”  The secretary all but fell over his desk, but Ino ignored him and trusted open the door. “Ma'am!” As she swept into the interior office, Baki, her husband’s former team leader rose from behind the desk. The secretary hovered behind her, his hands outstretched, fingers twitching futilely. He shrugged hopelessly as Baki’s gray eyebrows rose almost to his hairline, then snapped together in a frown.  

“He’ll see me,” Ino advised the man briskly. “Sir, I am Sabaku no Ino, but you already knew that.” She stated as the man made no response other than a slight tightening of his mouth.  

“I tried to stop her, sir” the secretary bleated. “But she barged, uh-hurried right past me.” The senior councils’ frown deepened. Doubling his hands into fist, he pressed them into the desk and leaned forward. “Young woman,” he began sternly, “I’m a busy man. Perhaps you’d better make an appointment with my secretary…”

Ino halted directly in front of Baki’s desk remaining firmly in place. He didn’t seem to care who she was. The heat rising in her checks, she sought to control her temper. It was not this man’s fault how her life was being destroyed by her husband. From his point of view, she had all but broken into his office and refused to leave when his secretary had asked her to. Still…

He cleared his throat noisily.  “Well, what can I do Sabaku-san?  Please state your problem. As I hinted at earlier, you are on borrowed time”

“My son- the Kazekage’s nephew is being kidnapped.” She blurted.

He leaned back in his chair. “Kidnapped?” 

He was not reacting as she had foreseen “Yes, kidnapped. As in, taken away from me. In a mission for Rock Country.” She cleared her throat. “You have to help me. The team captain has to be notified before they leave”

He folded his arms across his chest, a most unusual position for a man sitting down.

“Have you been to the proper authorities? Like the Kazekage? Your brother-in-law?”

“Well, no but-”

“Why do you think he is being kidnapped?”

The question was delivered in a tone that snapped her control.  

“Damn you, what kind of a man are you? I tell you my son’s been kidnapped and you sit there, with arms folded, questioning me”

“I am a cautious man, Sabaku-san” His eyes narrowed. His jaw tightened. He stood up. “I think I’ve heard enough.”

“No!” she met him at the corner of the desk. Toe to toe, she challenged him. “You have the power to halt this mission”

“This mission is not starting until 2 days from now. Any authorities”--his voice was heavy with sarcasm-- “you would wish to summon would be able to stop the mission before they leave.” He strode to the door and held it open.  

She stubbornly held her ground. “My son is being taken away from me.”

“By his father.”

“How did you know that?!”

“The Kazekage’s brother has already made all the arrangements. He warned me that you were not happy about the situation”

“Gaara already warned you!”

“He told me that you were in ill health, not quite right in your mind,” he added with breathtaking insensitivity. He stared at her. “I can see what he meant.”

The condescending tone made her curse infuriated. “My son is being taken away from his home and mother. He is only ten years old. His father is the one who has lost his mind. If you do not act, the Kazekage’s tactician will be-”

“Gaara has my confidence,” he interrupted, coming back to take her arm above the elbow.

“How much has he paid you?” she snarled, jerking her arm out of his grasp. “Your mind was already made up.” 

He sighed. “My mind was not made up. I told Gaara that I had grave reservations about the entire proceeding.  And so I did--until I met you.”

Ino held back on some choice words.

“Sabaku-san, be reasonable, you come in here in an embarrassing manner. You used a disrespectful tone and language. As you spoke I watched and listened closely. I am forced to agree with your husband that the boy would in every respect benefit from this trip while you have a chance to recover your health and mind.”

Ino shook her head, her face contorted.  Her voice sank to a desperate growl. “I am not crazy”

His manner switched to unctuous sympathy. “You are very distraught”

“I’ll report you to Shikamaru. He will notify the Hokage of your actions and this will definitely strain current relationships between Konoha and Suna-” 

“-Leave” his patience ran out. He handled her across the office with his firm body.

“At least give me the name of the team captain of the mission”  

“It will do you no good, but if it will get you out of here, very well, you are more than welcomed to make a fool of yourself. Try reaching out to team captain Sabaku no Gaara who is leading by recommendation of no one other than Suna’s tactician Nara Shikamaru himself. Good day!” He slammed the door in her face.

Ino stood there shocked. Gaara must have planned this move for months. Arrangements of which she had no knowledge must have passed back and forth between Konoha and Suna.  

Stunned, she turned away. Like a wraith, her face white as paper, she drifted down the street toward the inn, her mind turning round and round on one inescapable fact. They had known all along. Gaara, Tsunade, Kankurou, Temari and ...Shikamaru.

No one cared about Ino’s feelings, Ino’s grief. Somehow she made her way back to the inn. As if she had walked in her sleep, she awakened in her room to stare around her in some surprise. Without bothering to slip out of her clothes, she climbed up on the bed and stretched out. Hoping to force her mind to remain witless.

How much more was she supposed to take in? How much without feeling like dying? Her husband leaving was devastating. She was still trying to come to terms with it. Now on top of it all, her only family left, sided with her husband. Shikamaru had actually participated in the preparations of Gaara and Heero leaving. Even Temari’s role hurt. Yes, she was Gaara’s sister, but she thought they had gotten closer through Ino’s pregnancy and become friends. It wasn’t surprising she would side with Gaara, but as a mother she should know what they were putting Ino through.

She had no tears left. Not only her body, but her mind and her soul must be useless. Everyone who she had believed loved her, also believed she was unfit to raise her own son.  

She was interrupted in her depression by a knock at the door, then Gaara’s voice calling her name.

Had her mind snapped? She listened again, fearful to hear and not hear it again.

“Ino…” and again the light knocking.

She tried to call out, but her throat was too dry.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood and limped to the door. “Yes.”

“Ino, are you alright?”

She chuckled faintly. “No.”

There was silence. “No?”

“I’m dying…”

A long pause, then his voice came again through the thick oak. “Open this door.”

Her betraying fingers obeyed him rather than her. She pushed the bolt back and the door open. He stood there, looking tall and handsome, his face carefully closed to all emotion. If the dead whiteness and deep lines of her face shocked him, he gave no sign. Still after a minute, his voice registered some concern. “Are you alright?”

This time she did not bothered to answer him. Instead she concentrated on clinging to the door to keep from crumpling to the floor. An instant after her haunted eyes found him, they fell to stare at a spot on the floor between the toes of his boots.

“You’ve been feeling sorry for yourself” he stated unsurprised.

“Sakura already told me that” she muttered dully.

If he had eyebrows, they would have rose, “She’s right”

The silence grew between them. He shifted from one foot to the other. At length, he shrugged. “I’ve paid your bill at the inn until tomorrow. I also came to check on your leg.”

Her stiff lips moved in an absolutely still face. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you care?”

Gaara sighed. “Ino, you are still my wife, is the least I can do”

“The least you could have done was to have let me die, if this is how you were going to treat me”

“Puppet” his voice was only a whisper.

“Don’t say that” Her eyes flew fiercely to his face. “And don’t look like that, stop sending me mixed messages, you don’t get to be the aggressor and the victim at the same time.”

Instantly, he stepped back, the expression gone. “Why would I ...when you already do it so well.  Self-centered as always. Go home Ino Yamanaka and grow up. I’ll see you in a year.” 

Before he could turn away, she shut the door quietly in his face and leaned against it. She had a small hope he would change his mind and knock again but instead she heard the scuffle of his boots and then the thud of his heels as he strode away.  

She stared at the firm sand cast still attached to her leg. Why did he felt the need to do her favors? When he was so unwilling to give her another chance? A fierce spirit of rebellion, born of fiery hot temper burned in her again. He was not going to manipulate her any further. She would stop Heero from leaving one way or another.  


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_ Flashback- 2.5 years ago _

Gaara frowned while staring out through the glass panel. It had been raining on and off all day. By the time he had finished shutting the lights off at the flower shop and flipping the sign to closed, it was thundering and pouring heavily outside.  He yawned as he stared at another day’s worth of work, wondering why he was wasting his life away. Then cursed when he remembered he needed to pick up green tea flavored shaved ice for Ino. He did not know how she could stand that stuff, but it was better than some of her other cravings.  

_ Thought second pregnancies were supposed to be easier.  _ Apparently someone forgot to notify the baby. They were already in the third trimester, yet Ino and Gaara had been tired, distracted, and ill-humoured to the point they did not know the gender, or thought of any names. His thoughts were interrupted by a large thunder and a streak of lightning in the distance.

About half an hour later, with shopping bag in hand, he got home soaked to the bone, and was surprised to find the entrance door open. After walking in and removing his wet shoes, he headed straight to the fridge to put away the ice shaving. He frown at the silence until he could hear footsteps running towards him. “Daddy!” He paused once his seven year old son grabbed his leg sobbing. He thought children were done with tantrums much earlier, but his son tended to cry, even now, very easily.  While Gaara did wonder if Ino was being soft with him, he sometimes secretly loved that about her.   

Nobody had cared about how Gaara felt when he was a child; he was glad that wasn’t the case for his children. However, he debated if this would weaken their son, by not being to stand on his own. Ino tried to reassure him before that he would grow just fine. Gaara trusted her, because she was much better on managing their child’s overwhelming wave of emotions than him. Most of the time, Gaara, tried to copy her. But still, sometimes doubt lately would pop out for him from time to time.  

The redhead moved his hand to softly pat Heero’s hair, before picking up the child in his arms and having him rest on his hip. “What’s wrong Heero? Try to use your words” 

His son struggled to get the words out stopping to sniffle. “...Mom, mommy was ...we were ...playing, ...and we were playing hide and seek.” He returned to crying as if that was enough for Gaara to understand.  

“...Okay?” He moved his hand to rub Heero’s back like he would watch Ino do. “I see, so you were playing hide and seek?” 

Heero used his arm to wipe his snot and and then put his hand on his father’s shoulder. “I was hiding...but she never went to get me” Gaara knew sometimes Ino would fall asleep while playing with Heero. His lips would almost curved in a smile, but avoided it for Heero’s sake. “Okay, did you ask your mother why didn’t she come get you?”  

“No.., cuz, she is hiding. I can’t find her” Gaara paused with Heero in arms, then walked further into the house and projected his voice. “Ino?” At the silent response, he went to check her usual resting places, with no luck. He felt a bit of chill on his spine. With one stop by the closet to grab Heero’s rain jacket, he carried him till the entrance to put their shoes on. “Heero, go to your uncle Chouji’s and tell him to meet me here.” Gaara said firmly while sliding the jacket on his child’s arms.  

After sending Heero away, he searched all over. There was no evidence of anyone else being in the house, but Ino was definitely not home. She wouldn’t leave Heero in the middle of playing, then he remembered the open front door. Stepping outside, he looked around to see Chouji coming over.  

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know. Can’t find her. It’s not like her to leave Heero on his own without locking the door.” Together they were raking through the neighborhood. The more time passed, the louder the buzzing got in his brain.  _ Where was Ino? The door was open. Heero and her had been playing hide and seek _ \-  and then it became obvious.   _ Heero. _

Turning around immediately, Gaara traced his steps back to his house. More specifically, past his home and towards the deserted one at the end of his street. In the back of that place there was an old tree house that Heero loved to climb on and hide from his parents from time to time. Because it had been raining Gaara forgot it was a possibility. 

Ino hated that spot, complaining once to Gaara that it was built poorly and it was a hazard waiting to happen. They had spoken to Heero about it, but it was hard to tell sometimes what their son choose to listen.  

As Chouji followed him over the fence, and dropped on the neglected yard, it wasn’t long until he found the tree in question. His heart sank. Ino had been right about the risk of the place. Trapped by the collapsed pieces of the playhouse, underneath the rain, was his wife’s body.  

* * *

 

At dawn the next morning, Ino got the staff to wash her outfit again. She showered and combed her hair up in a respectable style. 

Taking a last critical glance at herself she was as ready as she would ever be. When she was called into the Kazekage’s office, she sat calmly in front of her brother-in-law who watched her warily. He knew why she was there, so she started gently. “I am not mad.” 

She thought of the argument she would present to the Kazekage. No arguing in unprepared this time. No cursing. She would be polite. No angry denunciation. She would be a mother deprived of her son. She would have the voice of reason on her side. 

“I get why your brother wants to go on this mission. I knew Sunagakure was his first love, and recognize he gave up being Kazekage for me. Although he tried, he never fully adapted to Konoha.  Gaara would eventually want to move back.  Should I assume this mission is for him to regain good standing with the council and the village to return to his role?”

Kankurou was not surprised she had guessed as much.  His sister-in-law was Inoichi Yamanaka’s daughter. He nodded confirming her assessment. 

Despite her expectations, Ino took a moment to process this. Gaara never intended to return to Konoha. She swallowed that pill and tried to act unaffected. “I can accept that; and even if that means we live apart, of course, I would never deny him his right to be Heero’s father. Gaara loves our son.” She sat straighter while making eye contact. “But Kankurou, you have to understand why I am against Heero going. It is too dangerous.”  

Her voice faltered to a whisper. He had to lean forward to hear it. “You know he is my only child.”

Kankurou lowered his head faintly at the end of her words. He was the one who had suggested and supported this trip to Gaara and still believe it was the right decision for everyone involved. However, he did care for his sister-in-law enough to feel that the least he owed was to try to ease her grief. 

“Your love and fear make you over sensitive to danger, Ino. With Gaara watching over him, not only is he safe, but this mission is every Genin’s dream. Heero will returned broadened by the travel and mature amazingly by association with experienced shinobi.”

“But part of his education is the Konoha culture and the Yamanaka’s techniques and these will be neglected.” She began desperately. Kankurou nodded reassuringly. “Yes, that is important to you being a good daughter and citizen. However, this is more than that, don’t you see? This is an experience of a lifetime.”

This was not going the way she wanted. “I don’t want him to go. The danger is far too great”

“Even with Gaara watching his every step?”

Ino took a deep breath. Pride be damned. She would tell the truth, even if it stung her forever to acknowledge her insecurities aloud with her husband’s brother. “Gaara will be distracted.”

The Kazekage looked at her shrewdly. “By what?”

She made herself vulnerable. “You assigned Matsuri as part of his team. She has, and I can sense that she is still in love with him, and now with the timing of him leaving me...even if nothing is happening now, it wouldn’t take much for something to happen. I don’t want my son, to watch it unfold.”

Kankurou exhaled a long , slow breath. “So that is what actually is bothering you”

“Exactly”

He drew another deep breath. “I cannot help you.” That was not the response she needed. 

“Kankurou, he can’t take my son away from me, that is kidnapping”  

“A father cannot kidnap his own child.”

She stood abruptly. “Then you won’t help me?”

“Heero will be just fine, Shikamaru is sending his own son with him, they are both my dear nephews and I trust Gaara will not allow any harm to come to them. Surely you can wait a little while. A year goes by very fast.”

“It could very well be forever”

“Ino, you can’t think like that, Gaara will make sure they both come back to you.”

“I don’t want Gaara to come back to me.”

“Don’t say something you don’t mean.  You have every right to be a little hurt and to worry, but I am sure you have exaggerated the situation in your own mind.  Just because a woman likes a married man, it doesn’t mean he is going to stray.”

“You say that with the confidence of someone who has never been married. Gaara never had to worry before about Suna women throwing themselves at his feet.”

“There is no need to get defensive. Gaara will come back, you both will make up, and as you grow old you will forget all about this.”

Ino shook her head slowly. “I will never, never forget this”

“Ino…”

“Kankurou, I get that he left Suna for me, but I made sacrifices too. I gave up the Yamanaka’s clan leader seat, despite my father’s dying wishes, to focus being Gaara’s wife and the mother of his children...it may have been a single child, but I have dedicated my life to both of them. Yet instead of Gaara respecting that, and talking to me as his wife, he went behind my back, convinced everyone, who I care about, that I am mentally ill and unfit to raise my son.”  

Her anger was restocking as she spoke. “Then, less than a week ago, he says he is tired of me. Announced he is taking my son from me and that maybe, just maybe he’ll come back in one or two years. All this, to also leave with a woman who I know and I’ve told him, is in love with him. How...just how am I not justified to hate him?”

Kankurou took in her statement as he observed her critically. “I understand your frustration Ino, even if I disagree. I don’t think you are crazy. But severe depression, is a mental illness. You are his wife, but for two years, while you were suffering on and off in bed, Gaara had to suffer, while trying to get most things done on his own. That included taking care of Heero and you.” 

He added pointedly. “Now how things unfolded were mostly beyond your fault, that being said, have you possibly considered that there is a logical explanation for every single one of your statements? I know you enough Ino to say, that you are a very bright woman, and that you do truly love my brother, but there are times, when you think you are on to something, that you get tunnel vision and choose only to see what supports your argument.”

His statement hurt because it rang true enough, and he brought her past mistakes as evidence. Ino bit her lip and looked away. But he, just like Gaara, failed to see that she was getting better and was changing, could change even more. As far as they were concerned, they have given up on her, and have made up their mind. This conversation was pointless.

“This is ridiculous and humiliating. Kazekage-sama, you have been a great disappointment to me. I understand your loyalty to your brother. But I had been under the impression that we were also family.”

“Ino, this mission was an attempt to protect both of your interests. Don’t do anything stupid. If you behave, then there is nothing he will need to overlook when he does return”

“You don’t understand.” She told him as she turned away from him. She was tired of everyone deciding things for her for the sake of everyone’s best interest. She was tired of everyone telling her to behave.

“I hate him, I do not care if I ever see him again. But he is not going to keep my son.” she finished while turning and exiting the room.

“No one is going to support you” Kankurou’s warning carried over.

“Yeah, I fucking noticed that!” She shot back, fed up with holding it in, as she walked out.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Ino still stood fuming outside the Kazekage’s headquarters, until a familiar blond stopped by her. “Ino?  I’ve been looking all over for you. Where-”

“-Naruto, I need one more favor” she intercepted automatically.

The blond stopped and his hand moved to scratch the back of his head.“Ano, Ino, I ran into Gaara, and-”

“-Then if you ran into Gaara, you know where he is.  I want to go say goodbye to my son.” she lied naturally.

Naruto seemed taken back.  “Eh, uhm I don’t know what to say”

“Naruto, please,.. You’re the only one left, that I can ask of this.” Her eyes watered as she met her friend’s eyes.  “I can’t let Heero go without saying goodbye... I would regret it always.”

Naruto frowned.  He hated seeing Ino this distraught.  He thought Gaara had already resolved this. “Okay, I’ll tell you where they are, you go and say your goodbyes, but meet me we will return to Konoha together.  Promise me, that you will not leave on your own”

She disliked lying to her friend, but she justified it by remembering that everyone lied to her by omission first. Also, Naruto doubted that she could take care of herself - not that she could blame him after their last journey. “Yes, give me until tomorrow morning and I’ll meet you at the entrance” She promised in vain.

Once Naruto gave her Gaara’s location, and she reassured him about being able to walk on her injured foot, Ino said goodbye and headed off to the inn to get her bag from the lobby.  She got enough water for two people and also got some energy bars for the trip. She headed to the city entrance and walked north about 2-3 miles to the campground Gaara was stationed. While she limped she managed to get there within an hour. Once she was out of site, on her own she henged herself as a male Suna genin and did her best to minimize her limping on the way to her husband’s campground. Fortunately, when she arrived it was busy enough that it felt natural for her to join the group setting up equipment.  

The sun was still up for a few hours, and she needed to kill time, since she knew she would be unable to escape with a child during the day. At one point she froze when Matsuri called on her, but if the other kunoichi recognized her, she did not announce it. Instead the brunette put her to work right away, giving her random errands. Ino had to bite her anger to not ruin her cover, so once she accomplished those, she stepped to the side and found a nook to wait until until it was dark out.

She jumped awake with a start. Running her hands through her face she wiped the sleep from her eyes and realized she had dozed off and it was dark out. The area seemed quiet except for the sound of camp fire crackling in through the night. She knew Heero had to be in one of these tents resting, hopefully with his teammates and not Gaara. She climbed onto her feet, the stiffness in her limbs made her draw in her breath with a sharp hiss, and moved at a crouch toward the shadows in the campground.  She took a long look to the right and left and while everything look deserted, her heart accelerated its rhythm in her chest, and twitched in her belly.  

She found the largest tent in the ground and made her way there.  She needed to make sure Heero wasn’t there with Gaara first, and then go by process of elimination.  The tent was five steps away. Four, Three. Suddenly, a powerful hand seized her backpack and spun her around. She gave a muffled cry and swung wildly at her captor.  

She hit against dissipating sand and the man chuckled softly as he dragged her back against him. “Did you enjoyed your nap Ino?” 

“Gaara!” She released her jutsu and relaxed against his hard chest, no longer afraid. His body was familiar to her, its height, its shape, its warmth. His breath came warm and with a hint of alcohol only inches from her ear.

“I was wondering if you were going to sleep all night long and wake up in the morning after we had left.”

Resentful, Ino tried to jerk away from him.  “You knew I was here all along”  He tightened his grip on her bag as he hustled her way from the campground. “You’ve been a very busy girl, Ino, running all over town”

Her overwrought emotions dreaded what he was going to say to her.  He knew what she had been up to all day.   _ Was he going to gloat on top of everything else?  _ “Let go of me!”

He shook his head. His face was in the darkness but she could hear amusement from his voice. “You didn’t think I could sense my wife’s chakra?”

“I fooled you once didn’t I?” she said in anger. Gaara leaned in as if confiding a big secret  “You were so excited about celebrating my birthday, I could only allow you to think that then. I sensed and watched you walk in the campground today and trying hard to blend in.  Even asked Matsuri to give you some errands to keep you busy” Ino eyes widen in anger as she aimed to slap him, he released her as his sand blocked her again.  

“You must have known I was coming for Heero” Gaara nodded. “I know everything, every single visit, since you finally decided to get out of bed. I even watched you sleep so that no one would hurt you”

She lashed out with an overly sweet tone. “How generous of you.”  

“I knew you were sarcastic, but never this much” he observed.

“I never had my son taken away from me, or have my husband leave me for a whore” she spat right back. 

“Matsuri is not a whore, you are making up things in your mind and spreading stories all over town to embarrass me.”

“Yeah, well, you are embarrassing me by being with her on a first name and no honorifics basis. How convenient for her boyfriend to practically dump her in time for your separation from your wife and your little excursion together.  Hope she is good in bed and that all your running around spreading lies about my sanity were worth it.”

“Shut up Ino” his tone sobered up.

“I am not giving up Heero to her or you.” 

Gaara had no interest to have this argument by the campground. “Come” He held out his hand.

Instantly, she pulled back, but he just as quickly raised his arms over his shoulder.  “I just want to talk”  

She hesitated staring around her in the darkness. Was she imagining things or was there the faintest hint of grey in the horizon?  _ Did I slept for that long _ ?! She shivered suddenly in dread. “Go- go ahead”

It seemed that not far off from the campground there were some cabins.  Maybe this was where Heero was staying.  He opened an empty one and moved his hand to lead her into presumably his own bedroom. She sat on a nearby chair as he kneeled by her to undo the sand jutsu on her leg. 

Gaara carefully checked her ankle and took out a cream to alleviate her blisters and numb the swelling on her foot. Then with a small towel he wiped the excess. His calloused hands were painfully gentle.  Those had the been the hands that once worshiped her body.  She watched him warily as he pulled from a cabinet some actual wraps and a bottle of sake.  He wrapped her leg, and made sure it was secure.  

“Test it, let me know if you can walk on it”  She nodded bitterly.  With the sand cast gone that was just one more connection he was severing. He wasn’t even going to leave his precious sand with her.

He served her a shot glass of sake and held it in front of her.  “Drink up”

She took the glass and set it down untouched on the desk. He took a shot directly from the bottle, before setting it aside. This was unusual for Ino, since her husband rarely consumed alcohol especially around her. It was out of character for him.

“Baki was upset at your behaviour,” He began reproachfully. “Understandably so.  the man was just doing his job.”

“His job’s in hell.” She replied evenly  “I intend to speak about this with Temari.”

“Temari already knows”

“She can’t know everything.  She would had protested Matsuri being on your team, knowing as well as I,  how that woman feels about you.”  

“Matsuri was in the list Shikamaru approved to lead Shikadai’s team. She is the best candidate, and was selected specifically because I was her instructor. We need her set of skills. She will be able to support me in Heero’s development.  Besides Temari and I agree that your illness was not getting better. It was not healthy for our son to stay with you, while I was away. For the sake of Heero I convinced both her and Shikamaru--”

“Shikamaru!”

“Heero is his nephew after all”

“You told Shikamaru lies about me!”

“They weren’t lies.”

“Of course, you also told him about Matsuri”

“You are mad, there is nothing to say about Matsuri because there is nothing fucking there!”

“I’ll talk to Tsunade, she will stop you-”

“Tsunade already approved, I told you, I took care of everything”

Feeling angry and helpless, Ino flung the shot glass of sake at him to hit against his sand defense.  

She grabbed random things from the desk and the room to flung at him.  He humiliated her, had men follow her all around Suna, laughing at her, watching as she went to each embarrassing futile place after another. 

Primal rage roared out of her throat as she started formulating jutsus she hadn’t used since her adolescence. Anything that would trigger Gaara’s defense mechanism and keep him away until she reached for the door to escape. However, not quick enough before Gaara had launched himself at her. They crashed together to the floor, Gaara underneath, their legs in the air, their bodies entangled by the door. “Ino, damn it, you hellcat, I don’t want to hurt you!” he growled.

“Well isn’t it too fucking late for that!” she screamed. “How much do you think I can take?” 

“I am done with your tantrums” he said before flipping and ending on top of her.  His body stretched on top of hers, he was much too heavy, yet she struggled against him, bucking up.  Her violent movement bringing their loins in contact with each other. Shocked, she realized he was aroused.  

Their faces were only inches apart, their breath commingling, they stared. 

“Damn you puppet” he whispered as his mouth came down hard on her own. 

The kiss was without the slightest tenderness. Indeed, it was meant as a punishment.  She squirmed but he was relentless.

She bit his lip instead. “What do you think you are doing? I hate you!” She hissed.  Gaara licked his bleeding lip. With one hand he pinned her wrists above her head as he freed his right hand to hold her face to meet his kohl covered aqua eyes.  

“Don’t say that. Don’t say you hate me…  not when you still have power over me.” 

His fingers soften to apologetically caress her jaw. He leaned in to gently kiss the corner of her mouth. The kiss ceased to punish. Instead it move to brush under her ear and on her jawline, until he brushed against her bruised lips as her body shuddered in pleasure underneath him. He released her hands and pulled back.   

Holding her with his eyes, he took of his shirt, exposing his toned chest, that resembled an egyptian sculpture. Then his hands stripped away her top.  When her breasts were bared, he lowered his mouth to them. Her breath hissed as he took one of her peaks delicately between his lips nibbling as his knee wedge between her thighs.

“Stop... Gaara,” she moaned as she felt her defences lowering. “Don’t do this to me.” Her fingers ran and grasped his red mane. Holding his head but not moving him away from her.

He released her, before resting his head on her chest as he listened to her heartbeat and struggled to calm down his desire, “Why? Why Ino? You are here, I am here and we both want it” He placed a kiss on her pale stomach.

Adamantly she shook her head back and forth.  This didn’t feel right.  They were doing this as if the last week never happened.

She pushed him back. Her hands on his shoulders. “No...I don’t want it. I don’t want anything at all from you, nothing that you are willing to give.” Her voice was cold, but her breathlessness and eyes betrayed her.

“You’re lying.” He used his arms to raise himself to hover over her again. He could feel, smell and practically taste her desire. When his arousal brushed against her mound, her lips parted and her sweet pink tongue moved to lick her lower lip as her eyes were clouding. He met her lips and kissed her again long and lovingly. She was delicious. He proceeded until she responded. His eyes glittered as his lips curved. “My sweet lying wife”

Suddenly, tears trickled from the corners of her eyes. She loved him still. Despite everything he had done to her.  Her chest ached. Her arms soften their hold and slid around his shoulder.  _ Damn him. _

Something welled in her until her throat hurt from the effort to choke back the sobs.  The hard floor bruised her back, but she welcomed his weight. But she couldn’t let it go. “You can make me want you, but me giving in, won’t make you love me again, will it?” She asked softly.  

Gaara stopped touching her and lifted to meet her eyes. He absorbed the depth of emotion behind her unsure cerulean orbs. He closed his eyes as he moved off her to the side. “I care about you” 

His words pierced her chest. He no longer loved her, not like she did. Ino gasped and turned to the side away from him. Gaara sat and ran a tense hand through his hair, as he tried to catch his breath while staying next to her. She choked on her tears, and sat up wrapping her arms over her chest. 

“You were willing to fuck me, even when you are still planning to leave me.”  Her dry voice accused daringly, allowing a small hope to still remain that he would protest.  

Gaara rested his hands on his bent knees. While he stared at a spot on the wall. “You know the answer to that” 

_ I see _ .  He pitied her. Enough to drink, and fuck his fat wife one last time before sending her away. Ino’s heart closed up.

“No, actually.  I may have just realized, I don’t know who you are anymore.”

Slowly she slid her top on, and felt goosebumps from the intense wave of emotions her body was trying to process. She was exhausted emotionally and whatever fight left in her extinguished when she noticed the first streaks of dawn pinkening the horizon and streaming from the windows. She stood up facing away from Gaara.  

“I may have been an awful, unreliable, immature wife and for that I am sorry.  I did love you, even now I still stupidly do. However, once you go through with this..." 

Once.  There were no longer if questions  involved in her mind. “...I promise I’ll hate you till I die.” She breathed.

He got up and started straightening his clothes. He stared at the sake bottle with regret.  This had been a mistake. “I need to take you to Naruto, and you need to go”

She knew it was pointless to insist but she still dug in her heels. “At least, let me see Heero.” He shook his red mane. “No, you’ve said your good-byes twice. Again would serve no purpose except to upset you both.”  

The color drained from her numb face.  “You really are a monster.” Gaara’s cheek twitched, before he lowered his face. Out of anyone he never expected to hear it from her.  

“...Maybe you are right.” He opened the door and escorted her out. He whistled, and two Suna jounin appeared in front of them. “Please escort my wife to Naruto Uzumaki and keep an eye on them on their way back to Konoha.” He released her arm. “Goodbye, Ino.”  

As the jounin hustled her away, she did glance back only once. She saw Gaara staring back at her, with Matsuri approaching him from behind. Then, watched as the brunette placed a hand on Gaara’s shoulder, and how he didn’t shake her off.

He turned away from Ino cementing her thoughts. Cursing, Ino turned back having enough. 

_ This is the last time I let you hurt me.  _  She did not look back again.


End file.
